A Hand To Hold (1)
by SnowMione18
Summary: At the start of fourth year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are ready to begin the new year filled with magic. When Harry suddenly gets chosen for the Twizard Tournament, Ron ditches him. While helping him with the tournament, Harry and Hermione start to notice each other in more of a romantic way. Will their friendship blossom into something more intense?
1. Part 1

Harry's pov

"Harry! Wake up it's time for breakfast" I heard Hermione yell shaking my shoulder

I tried to ignore her but she kept pushing me to wake up. I didn't sleep very well last night and I didn't need to be woken up.

"No it's too early. 5 more minutes" I tell her covering myself with the blanket more tightly

"Harry please...we have been looking forward to today all week. So you need to get up" she says whining

I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed with me. I grab her waist and started tickling her, i can how red her face is as she was laughing. Eventually i let go after she yells at me.

"Harry!" She yells as i held her down next to me

"Fine. I will get up. You don't need to be so grumpy this morning" I tease, finally giving in to her pleading

We just laid in bed as she was catching her breath. I looked at her and something happened, i started to notice something different about her. She looked...beautiful, i could see her brown eyes staring at mine and i felt...at peace. But before our staring contest could continue we had to get interrupted.

"Hermione, mum told you to wake them up and i find you laying in bed with Harry?" Fred asks teasingly

"He pulled me down with him" Hermione yells quickly sitting up, i could see her face beginning to turn red

"I did no such thing. She just climbed in bed with me" I tell him, i can see the smirk appear on his face

"I hate you sometimes" she whispers to me

Hermione quickly got off the bed and walked out passing Fred, leaving me to get ready for the day.

Hermione and i have been staying with the Weasleys for the last part of summer. Today we're going to the world cup, and I'm so excited! I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs where everyone else is already eating breakfast.

"He's an amazing quidditch player. He is the only reason Bulgaria has a chance at winning" I overheard Geroge say, it began to peak my interest

"Who are you talking about?" I ask them

"Viktor Krum of course!" He says in a obvious tone

After 15 minutes Ron came down and started breakfast with us. Of course he took the longest to get up, meaning he had no time to actually eat before we left. He was sleeping in a different room than me, so Hermione didn't wake him up.

"Now come on folks we already have a tent. We are taking the portkey and we're meeting a good friend of mine Amos Diggory"

"But dad i just got down here" Ron complains causing both Hermione and i to laugh

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken so much time to get ready" Mr. Weasley says in a matter of fact tone

We all grabbed our bags and got ready to head out, when i looked over at Hermione i could see she was having a bit of trouble with her stuff. She only had two bags but apparently they weighed a ton, probably full of books. I couldn't help but silently laugh to myself.

"Please tell me those aren't both filled with books" I asked her

"No just one of them. I just have lots of stuff" I laughed and picked up one of her bags carrying it on my back

"Thanks Harry" she says kissing my cheek, i felt this sudden rush of heat move to my cheeks as she turns away

We began walking through the forest and over a few small hills while Fred and George are telling me about the portkey, i still have no clue what it is?

"Arthur! Over here!" I heard a voice in the distant call

We walked over the hill to see two men. One who I instantly recognize as Cedric Diggory, he is the seeker for hufflepuff. We met briefly last year after I fell off my broom during one of the games. The other man must be his father Amos.

"Amos. How are you lad?" Arthur greets giving the man a hug

"Fine. You all know Cedric and i presume this is all your children?"

"Not all of them, this is Hermione and I'm sure you know..." Arthur begins to say but soon gets cuts off

"Harry potter! I have heard so much about you my dear boy. I mean it's an honor to meet you in person" Amos responds with great excitment

It was always weird meeting people, especially people who make a big deal about meeting me. I am just a regular person, well i wish that was true

"What is this?" Hermione asks pointing to an old boot sitting on the grass

"Why it's the portkey my dear. We hold on to it and it will take us to the cup" Amos tells her

We all grabbed on to the boot like we were told and held on tightly. I looked over and i could see how nervous Hermione was, so I wrapped one arm around her waist hoping to calm her down. I could her start to smile.

Suddenly i felt myself fly off the ground and start spinning. I tried to look around but all i heard was everyone screaming. I then felt myself fly up once more but this time i fell straight to the ground.

"Ow!"

As i tried to get up, i felt someone land on me. It didn't hurt badly, but it was a bit surprising.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry are you okay?!" Hermione asks nervously

"I'm fine. Are you?" I ask her

"Yeah your pretty comfortable...oh I meant to land on...not in any other way of course...please tell me your fine because i don't weigh much but i still worry about you..." She started turning bright red as she babbled on

"Hermione!" I yelled stopping her

"Sorry i tend to talk quickly when i get nervous" She says laughing a bit

"Hermione? Can we get up now your kinda crushing my..." I looked down slightly as I felt my face begin to heat, i see her cheeks begin to turn even more red

"Oh sorry!" She says awkwardly, Hermione got up and sticks her hand out helping me up.

I looked over at Ron who is giving me a weird look, i didn't know why but i ignored it and continued to grab my bags.

"Harry come on!" Hermione says excitedly, she grabs my hand and pulls me down the hill.

When we walked down i see all of these tents put up everywhere, they looked rather small. How are we all going to sleep in there?

"Harry i can see your confused but haven't you seen a wizards tent before?" She asks

"No?"

We bid goodbye to Amos and Cedric as Arthur leads us to one of the tents. He opens the tent to reveal a huge space with multiple bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

"Whoa" I think to myself

"Okay girls in that room. Boys over there" Arthur says

He then looks at Hermione and I. At first we were both confused but then i glanced down to see we're still holding hands. We both let go before retreating to our rooms.

I started to unpack, but when i looked up i saw Hermione shoot a few glances at me. I smiled back at her causing her to look away from me, i could tell she was blushing. She is so cute when she blushes like that. Wait what did i just say? Uh oh...

_/_

**_Hey guys! Yes I am uploading this story again, people have requested it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Also if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. I'm not from America, so my grammar and language might not be the best. So please no negative comments_**

**_Warning: There will be some mature scenes in this story. So if you aren't a fan of that, just skip over them when you get there._**


	2. Part 2

I sat up quickly trying to catch my breath. I felt the beads of sweat drip down my forhead, i had another nightmare. It had been a recurring event this summer, especially since everything that happened last year with the dementors. When I looked around i noticed how dark it was, i must have woken up in the middle of the night... again. My efforts to go back to sleep have usually become unsuccessful, so i gave up trying most nights.

All of a sudden i saw this small light come from across the tent. I got out of bed hoping not to wake everyone, slowly i walked out of my room to see Hermione was awake and reading a book. Of course she is reading.

"You should really be sleeping" I whispered walking closer to her

"So should you" She responds not taking her eyes off the book

"Well i have a lot on my mind. I woke up and haven't been able to fall back asleep" I explained to her still whispering

"Really? Do you want to talk about it?" She asks immediately shutting her book

She walks out of her room and walks towards me. I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked in her pajamas. She had a pair of pink shorts on and a matching t-shirt, her hair is tied up in a ponytail only making her more breathtaking.

"Not now...but i do feel a bit of a walk. Care to join me?"

"Sure. I think i need a break from Ron's incredibly loud snoring" She says quietly as she walked back over to her room

We both put our shoes and coats on before walking out. I tool her hand in mine and we walked past all the tents making sure not to be loud. We walked till we reached this nearby pond and took a seat right next to it.

Hermione's pov

Harry is holding my hand! I don't know why this makes me feel so happy. Just they way i feel right now makes me never want to leave his side.

"So what book were you reading?" Harry starts the conversation

"The history of qudditch. I wanted to see why everyone liked it so much"

I wanted to learn for him so he could talk to me about quidditch, i know that sounds lame trying to learn a sport for a boy

"Interesting"

"Harry what's on your mind? I know you have been having nightmares, i've noticed them for days but i didn't want to say anything" I admitted honestly

"It's just everything that happened last year with the dementors and Voldemort. I keep having these dreams of Voldemort coming back and killing everyone. Sometimes i just see him and i have no idea where he is but... I just know he is there. I can't do anything Hermione, he is just taunting me. I try to help everyone like I'm expected to, but i never can. I usually wake up in a cold sweat and can never go back to sleep" He explains

"Harry you don't need to be afraid. He knows coming back is a mistake. You shouldn't have to live up to anyone's expectations, you should just live your life the way you want. As for your dreams, i know you can do anything you set your mind to. Don't you remember the troll? Ron would have forgotten about me, but you didn't. I wish i could take these dreams and thoughts away from you, since I'm unable to, just know that I will be here for you if you ever want to talk. I'm sorry everyone is putting all this pressure on you. But you should just be Harry, not the Boy Who Lived" I tell him, i can see the frown disappear from his face instantly

"What did i do deserve you? I love you Hermione. You are such a great friend" When he says that, it made my heart sink a little

"Thank you...so on to other topics, do you ever want to be here? You know competing in the world cup?" I asked trying to start a new topic

"Yeah. I think it will be cool. I am so excited for tomorow. Ron has been talking about it non stop" He says

"I am looking forward to it as well. Maybe watching his game will make me start to like quidditch"

After sitting by the lake for a few more minutes he finally said something.

"We should probably head back. It's still the middle of the night and if we want to get a few hours of sleep, we should go" He says standing up

"Yeah. But what about you? You said you can usually never fall back asleep" I agree as he helps me stand

"Well I think tonight all i needed was you. I mean...to talk with you. It helped talking with you. We should probably go back" He says nervously

As we were walking back to the tent, i suddenly felt my foot catch on something. I must have tripped over a rock or something. I felt this instant pain in my side like i landed on something sharp.

"Ow!" I nearly cry holding my stomach

"Hermione are you okay" Harry asks me worryingly landing on the ground next to me

"Yeah but I think i fell on something sharp. My side hurts alot and i think it's bleeding"

"Come on" He says helping me up

He grabs on to my waist and my legs, lifting me up bridal style. I had no idea he was strong enough to carry me. He walked back to the tent and he sat me down in the livingroom hoping not to wake everyone else. I looked at my hand and i could see blood, it must have come from my stomach.

"Hermione I don't want you to feel awkward about this, but i need you to lift up your shirt. I have to see how badly your hurt. That's the only way..."

"Harry it's fine. I could never feel awkward around you" I tell him as honestly as i can

Well that's a complete lie but i could see how flustered he was getting and i didn't want to make it any worse by embarrassing him. I then laid down and i lifted my shirt up until it was only covering my breasts. I could see him hesitating before looking at my stomach. He cleared his throat before he started moving across my stomach.

Apparently I landed on a few rocks and a broken glass bottle, i could barely see anything outside because it was so dark. He moved his hands slowly across my stomach and picked out all of the glass, I could tell he was trying not to hurt me. As i felt his hand moving farther towards my waist, i started feeling something in my stomach. He was just being so gentle and it felt good to have his hands on me. I must be going crazy or something.

He left and grabbed some wipes before cleaning up the scratches and eventually placing some bandages on my stomach.

"Good as new...well as new as it can get, since i can't preform a healing spell on you quite yet"

"Thank you so much Harry. I told you, you are always there for me" I tell him

"I guess your right then"

"I will see you in the morning" I said pulling my shirt back down

"Yeah you will" He gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading back over to his bed

He just kissed me on the cheek! I can't believe it. He is just so sweet and cute...uh oh.


	3. Part 3

**The Next Morning...**

"Hermione. It's time get up. We are heading over to the world cup soon" I heard Ginny whisper in my ear

"I'm really tired" I threw my blanket over my head ignoring her, I am not in the mood to get up right now.

"You and Harry are both having trouble getting up this morning. Did you two stay up all night or something" Ginny asks playfully

As I sat up on my bed i feel this shot of pain through my stomach. I forgot that i fell last night, it still really hurt.

"Hermione. Are you okay? What is wrong with your stomach?" Ginny asks worryingly

I don't really feel like mentioning what happened last night. I don't know how she would feel knowing i injured myself and i had Harry bandage me up. She is a very jealous person, especially when it comes to Harry.

"Don't worry i am fine. I think i just slept wrong or something" I reassured her

We both got up and changed for the day. Ginny left our room and walked over to see what her brothers were doing, as usual they were planning some sort of prank. I then looked around for Harry and Ron but i didn't see them. I walked outside to see them kicking a ball around.

"I mean Viktor Krum is amazing. I can't believe he is playing today, i hope Bulgaria wins...oh hey Hermione" Ron says as I walk towards the pair

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

"Kicking the ball around want to join?" Ron asks as he kicks the ball at me, it hits my stomach

"Ow! Ron be careful!" I yell towards him clutching my stomach hoping for the pain to go away

"Hermione is your stomach okay" Harry asks rushing to my side

"It still hurts" I tell him softly, he places his hand on my stomach over my shirt, in an instant the pain already seems gone.

"What are you doing with your hands on Hermione" Ron asks a bit angry

"He was just making sure I was okay, unlike you!" I spit back

"It was just a ball, there is no need to get upset" Ron says rudely before walking back into the the tent.

"He'll be fine. You need to be a bit more careful there, your scars could begin bleeding again. Now come on we are leaving soon" Harry says taking my hand leading me back into the tent.

**Later that day...**

Harry's pov

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I along with the rest of the weasleys are all waiting in the stands for the cup to begin. We're all making small talk just before the brooms come racing above us. Green smoke and confetti began to surround the stands.

"Go Ireland!" Fred and George both yell

Next comes Bulgaria. At an instant I recognized Viktor Krum, he really is an amazing flyer.

"Look Harry there is Viktor Krum!" Ron yells jumping out of his seat applauding

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a crush on the Bulgarian seeker" Ginny teases

"Oooh. Ron and Viktor" Fred and George tease

"Shut up" Ron yells back upsettingly

I couldn't help but laugh as Ron sulked back into his seat. I suddenly felt Hermione grab my hand, i looked towards her to see her blushing, making me blush as well. I didn't know what made her grab my hand, but i had no problem with it. I tried to ignore it but I felt like the bond we have is different from last year. I kissed her on the cheek before we both turned our heads back to the game. I didn't know what got into me.

**Later that night...**

"Did you see Viktor! He was amazing. I know we lost but still. I hope to be just like him someday"

"We know how much you love him Ron" I told him before laying down

"Yeah...well goodnight guys. See you in the morning" Ron says before laying down and going instantly to sleep

As we are all trying to sleep I heard this loud explosion coming from outside. At first i thought it was a nightmare but then i heard Arthur yelling.

"Kids get up! We need to go now!" Arthur yells

"What's going on!?" I heard Hermione yell from across the tent

"No time. Fred, George, Ron get your sister to the portkey. Everyone let's go!" Arthur yells quickly grabbing a few bags and running out.

We all followed him trying to make it to the portkey. As I'm running I saw the weasleys running over the hill but no sign of Hermione. I looked around but all i saw was a bunch of wizards running.

"Hermione!" I yell

"Harry!" She yells back

I ran back as quickly as could hoping to find her. I then saw her looking around, she must have gotten lost through the crowds.

"Hermione come on" I grabbed her hand as we tried to run though the crowds

I started to hear more explosions in front of us but something caught my eye, we stopped and looked up to see the dark mark in the sky.

"Harry it must be death eaters" Hermione says worringly

Just then I saw figures coming over the hill. They started to cast spells towards the crowds of people.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and took her behind a nearby tree. I took a seat and pulled her to my lap. She looks at me surprised but scared at the same time. She wraps her arms around my neck as hides her face in my chest, i held her knowing how scared she was. For some reason holding her doesn't feel awkward or weird, even with her being on my lap.

"Your alright Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you" I whispered to her

I then heard someone shouting my name. We peaked around the trees to see Arthur along with a bunch of other wizards.

"Stop it's Harry Potter!" Arthur yells running over to us, along with Ron at his side

"We thought we lost you two" Arthur says graciously helping us up.

"What in the bloody hell were you two doing!" Ron yells towards us

"We got lost and..." I started to explain but soon gets cut off by some man

"Which one of you two set off the dark mark!" Mr.Crouch asks

"They're just kids. They couldn't have done this" Arthur defends

"Kids? This is Harry Potter! Of course he could have done this" He says, i don't know if I should be offended?

"No. Please neither of us has our wands" Hermione tries to tell him

"Fine. Let's go Arthur we need to go to the ministry immediently" Mr.Crouch demands before walking away

"What were you two doing? You could've died!" Ron says raising his voice at us

"We got lost in the crowd Ronald. There was death eaters everywhere and everyone was running, so we got down on the ground trying not to be seen. That's it! Now if you'll please excuse me. I am going to go back to the portkey" Hermione yells at Ron

"Come on let's go" I say calmly as we both follow Hermione back.


	4. Part 4

Hermione's pov

It has been a few days since the whole world cup incident and we are currently at the platform waiting to get on the train. I am so glad to be back at school, i have missed all of my classes and the library.

I quickly said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and walked inside the train. I found an empty compartment and placed my bag above. I was waiting for Harry and Ron, who seems to be taking their sweet time. They finally walked in with Ginny following them inside, Harry took a seat next to me while Ginny sat next to Ron.

"So Hermione I assume you have all your homework done?" Ron asks in a teasing tone

"Yep. And I assume you have none of yours done" I asked in the same tone as he did

"Yep"

We all just sat there in comfortable silence as the train started moving. As I looked out the window, I found myself thinking back to a few days ago. At the cup when we were hiding from death eaters, Harry pulled me on his lap and held me. It was so sweet and kind. He made me feel like nothing would ever hurt me and when he held me, it felt so natural as if he should always be doing that. Maybe I'm just over thinking it? I mean he is my best friend and best friends do that type of stuff. Right? I tried to glance at Harry but he was already be looking at me. Why was he looking at me? I have caught him looking at me quite a bit lately, I don't know why?

I decided to scoot a little closer to him just to see what happens. He looked at me smiling then moved a bit closer to me. I just felt like being with him, it has been like this over the last few days. This magnet seems to be pulling me closer to him, not that it's a bad thing...i just don't know what this means. My feelings are confusing right now. I just looked at him for awhile, noticing the sparkle in his eyes. It seems so easy to get lost in his eyes, i don't know how long we were looking at each other but someone soon got our attention.

"You two are so cute" Lavender Brown says as she stands at the entrance of our compartment

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Well you two are dating of course. That's what the rumor is. We all read about what happened at the world cup. How you heroically went back to save Hermione from the death eaters" Lavender explains in a dreamy tone, she acts as though our life is romance novel.

"We are not dating and I'm pretty sure the daily prophet is lying about most of the story. That's something Rita Skeeter tends to do" Harry says awkwardly looking towards me

"Oh my mistake. Well i will catch you all later. Don't worry i will pass the message along" and with that Lavender left

I just saw both Ron and Ginny look at us in confusion. There was an awkward silence between us, since no one was saying anything. I moved away from Harry hoping to make it less awkward but he looked sad when I did. The silence went on for awhile until i finally got fed up with all the awkwardness.

"We best get our robes on. We will be there at any moment" I finally said leaving the compartment

Ginny's pov

I am gonna kill her if she is dating Harry. I have told her many times how much i like him and now everyone thinks that their dating. What am i supposed to do? Harry won't even notice me, all he does and talks about is Hermione and quidditch. What should i do?

Later that night...

Harry's pov

I was sitting in the great hall eating dinner with Ron and Hermione and the sorting hat ceremony just finished. The feast was delicious as usual and we were enjoying every bite, especially Ron who seems to be devouring his food.

"So Harry did you hear we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher? His name is professor Moody and he used to be an auror" Hermione tells me clearly fascinated by that last detail

"Most of the cells in Azkaban are filled because of him. Plus he is crazy, it's probably why he isn't an auror anymore" Ron says overhearing our conversation

"Cool"

At least this teacher will know what he is talking about. I missed Professor Lupin though, i have sent him and Sirius a few letters but that's it.

Hermione's pov

After dinner that night we all went to the common room to hang out. I was sitting on the couch with Harry as we both started reading my quidditch book, he was trying to explain all the rules to me.

"Do you understand?" He asks

"Yes. But I still don't get why the beater is such an important job" I explain

"Wow. The great Hermione Granger doesn't understand something" He says sarcastically lightly elbowing me in the side, my side still felt a little tender

I hit his shoulder as i closed the book and placed it on the table.

"So how is your side?" He asks realizing where his arm hit

"Fine. It is still a bit sore, nothing that a healing spell won't fix. I just need to take off the bandages"

"Here allow me" Harry offers taking my hand and walking me up to his dorm

I laid down on his bed and he shut the door. I lifted my shirt up allowing him to take the bandages off.

"Okay this might hurt. So I'm going to do this quickly hoping it won't hurt terribly" Harry warns before ripping them off fast

"Ow! Harry that hurt" I complain rubbing my stomach

"I told you. Now move your hand so i can do a healing spell" He says laughing

"How do you know how to do a healing spell?" I asked confused, he never knew this before

"I asked Madame Pomfrey. Since we couldn't do magic a few days ago, i never had the chance to do it"

"You learned a healing spell for me?" I ask him a bit surprised, he never tried to learn spells before, even when i had to beg him

"Of course i did mione" He says

"Did you just call me mione?" I asked him again, he has never called me that before

"It's just a little nickname. I hope you don't mind?" He asks me

"I don't mind at all" I told him as i felt my cheeks starting to heat up

He placed his hand on my stomach as he was about to place the healing charm. I started to feel butterflies as his hand traced over my stomach, what is wrong with me? His hands lingered there a bit longer than expected, but i didn't mind. As he lifted up his wand, i heard the door open.

"What are you two doing!"


	5. Part 5

We both looked towards Ron nervously, he looked very angry. Harry quickly moved his hand from my stomach and I pulled down my shirt.

"Well?" Ron asks angrily

"Um...I was just...just" Harry started to babble so I cut him off to explain

"Harry was just helping me with something, it's none of your business. So if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you would leave!" I asked raising my voice

"This is my dorm. If you two want to snog go somewhere else!" He yells

"Ron just leave for a bit. We are not snogging, i promise. She needed help with something" I asked him once again, this time a bit nicer

Ron then storms off mumbling something to himself.

"You didn't have to do that" Harry says calmly

"I know but he shouldn't have yelled at us" I said as i lifted my shirt up again allowing Harry to complete the healing charm, his hand moved to my my waist causing butterflies in my stomach once again

"There you go all better. Now it's late and I'm sure the girls are wondering where you are" Harry says helping me up

"What if i don't want to leave?" I asked him getting more comfortable on the bed

"Well you can always stay here...but i don't know how Ron would feel about that" He says lightly laughing, before i could respond we heard knocking on the door

Knock knock

"Hey are you two done yet because we are tired. I know you two want your privacy but it's really late" Dean says, i can heard the laughing coming from outside the door

"That's just great" I walked over and opened the door to see the guys

"Hello boys sorry to keep you waiting, Goodnight Harry. I will see you tomorrow, and thank you for the help" I tell him before winking, i was just messing around but it was funny to see the reactions from the boys

I then left for my dormitory ignoring the obvious stares most of guys are giving me.

Harry's pov

Since she left Seamus and Dean have been bombarding me with questions. Ron seems to be ignoring me and Neville well he is just acting like Neville.

"Nothing happened" I try to explain

"That's not what Ron said. We saw her wink at you, and what kind of help was she talking about?" Dean asks raising his eyebrows

Without another word i got dressed and went to sleep. I hope Hermione is okay. I really like her...i think as more than a friend.

The next morning...

I walked into the great hall to see Hermione already sitting there eating. I walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Harry! How are you?" She asks as I grabbed some biscuits and jam

"Fine. So did any of the girls bother you last night? Because all the guys wouldn't leave me alone. You winking didn't help things either" I tell her causing her to giggle

"Yes. Ginny especially. You know she has a giant crush on you right? She doesn't hesitate to make it known either"

"Well now I do" I never would have thought she liked me

"They were all just asking me questions about you and wondering why your hand was up my shirt? I'm pretty sure everyone thinks you were trying to feel me up or something. Sorry about the whole winking thing, i was just messing with them, it's none of there business what goes on with us" She says laughing

"Anyways are you excited for lessons?" I asked changing the topic

"Yes. Come on i want to get there early. Finish your food on the way" Hermione says briskly walking out of the great hall. I quickly finished eating before following her

We got to defense against the dark arts and Hermione took her usual seat in front. I sat right next to her as all the students started coming in.

"My name is professor Moody...ex auror as most of you know. Welcome to defense against the dark arts, Now to begin who knows the unforgivable curses" He asks just before drinking out of this flask

"Imperious curse...sir" Hermione answers

He then displays the curse by cursing a spider and making it jump across the room. At first it was funny until he places it in front of Neville.

"What's the next unforgivable curse?"

"Cruciatus curse" Neville answers

He asked Neville stand up in front of the class as he was trying to display the next curse. I could see Neville breathing heavily and starting to shake. I was worried what would happen next, but something stops the professor.

"Stop it! Can't you see what that's doing to him!" Hermione yells

"Well Ms.Granger...how about you tell me the last unforgivable curse" Moody asks rather darkly

She doesn't answer as Moody places the spider in front of us.

"Avada Kedvara" Professor Moody mumbles instantly killing the spider, Hermione just looks away and grabs my hand underneath the desk

"Killing curse. No one has ever suvived it...except for you Mr.Potter" he finally says before walking away

Harry's pov

I see Hermione rush out of the room and walked straight to the common room. I followed her making sure she was okay.

"How could he perform those curses in a room full of students. What's wrong with him? And then he singled you out. How could he be so cruel to you and to Neville!" Hermione yells towards me

"Hey it's okay" I pull her into a hug

We just stayed there for a while before heading to our next class. After classes I had quidditch practice and i asked Hermione to come and watch, which she was eager to do since learning so much about the sport.

Throughout practice I kept seeing the looks from Hermione cheering me on. For some reason her being there was making me play better, even Oliver said so. After practice it was time for dinner. Hermione and I went to the great hall and all Ron would talk about was Professor Moody.

"He actually knows what he talking about and he has the experience. He is amazing" Ron boasted

"No he is not. How could he preform deadly curses in a classroom?" Hermione asks him

"It's fine. He wouldn't hurt us. Plus Harry already survived the killing curse so it probably wouldn't effect him if Moody did the spell again" Ron says in a matter a fact tone, this sets Hermione off

Rather than yell at Ron like she wanted to she left for the common room. I wanted to say something to him but I needed to go check on her. I walked into the common room so see her sitting on the couch.

"Ignore Ron he is a git sometimes" I said trying to cheer her up

"Yeah I know. He just makes me so mad sometimes. He is being incredibly insensitive to you. It's like he doesn't understand what happened to you" She explains as I took a seat next to her

"So do you want to play some wizard chess with me? It will take your mind off of it"

"Sure"

Hermione and I spent almost 2 hours playing wizard chess and it's official. We are the worst players ever. Even our peices are getting mad at us. We decided to call it a night before heading back over by the fire.

"So I was wondering if you would wear my jumper during the quidditch games?"

"Sure. But why?"

"Everyone on the team was saying I was playing better and they all think you're my lucky charm or something. You don't have to but I would..."

"Harry I already said i would" She says interrupting me

"Good. Now do you want to sleep or spend some more time here?" I ask

"Here" she responds laying her head on my chest and i places my arms around her waist.

"Is this okay? Me laying with you like this?" She asks quietly

"Of course. We're...best friends" I tell her

We both laid down like that for awhile until I felt myself starting to get tired. I looked down to notice Hermione is already sleeping, without moving her I quickly changed positions and moved her so she is laying right on top of me. I then fell asleep holding her the rest of the night.


	6. Part6

I started to open my eyes and to my surprise, i felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. My eyes fluttered open to see Harry laying right below me. I looked around to see us in the gryffindor common room. We must have fell asleep?

I looked down at Harry to see how peaceful he is. I know i should wake him before everyone comes down, but i didn't have the heart to. I lightly moved my finger across his cheek and along his jaw. I saw him move slightly but not fully wake.

I cuddled back against him feeling the heat off his body. I closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep, but i couldn't. I just decided to lay there for another 20 minutes or so before having to get up. Just like a couple weeks ago, i had the same feeling i did then, whenever he holds me...it feels nice.

As my eyes are closed i heard people walking past us and I could hear their whispers about how sweet we looked together. Once i knew the coast is clear, I waked up Harry.

"Harry it's time to wake up" I whispered in his ear causing him to stir

"Mmmm. Hermione? Did we fall asleep?" Harry mumbles opening his eyes

"Yeah we did"

I looked into his eyes and I can see him staring back at me, i don't know what happened but i think i just realized how beautiful his eyes are. Those pools of emerald making me wish he would always stare at me.

"Harry..." I whispered not taking my eyes off of him

"Yeah?" He answers as we are so close to each other's faces, we started to lean in

"What are you two doing!" George and Fred yellow causing our eyes to move off eachother

I looked behind the couch to see a bunch of gryffindors looking at us and giggling. I thought we were alone but they must have watching us the whole time. They all have smiles and I see them whispering quietly to each other. All except Ron...he looks rather mad.

"So how long have you guys been staring at us?" Harry asks them all

"Long enough to know Hermione has been awake for the last 20 minutes and didn't want to get up because she would wake you" Parvati says teasingly

My face instantly heats up. I can't believe they were watching us for that long, it's actually kinda creepy.

Without causing any more embarrassment for myself. I got off Harry and walked up to my room pushing past the people not saying a word.

What is everyone going to say? They are all going say we're dating, which won't be that bad since I've had a crush on Harry since last year. And what about Ginny? Everyone knows she likes him. But they way i felt last night wrapped in his arms, it felt so good.

I wonder if he likes me back? I mean recently we have become closer. I love when he kisses my cheek or holds my hand. Ron and i are friends but i think Harry and i are becoming something more.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" I asked standing on the other side of the door

"It's me...are you okay?" Harry says through the door

I completely forgot I taught him the spell to get up to the girls dorms. I only told him just in case he ever needed anything from me. He just had to be careful of who was watching, since he would get in so much trouble if he was caught.

"Yeah I'm just getting ready. I will meet you at breakfast"

"Okay...oh and mione?" Harry says

I love when he calls me that.

"Yeah?" I asked still leaning against the door

"I had a really nice time with you last night" He finally says before I heard his footsteps move away from the door.

"So did I" I mumbled to myself before getting dressed for the day

Once I was finished i quickly walked back down to the common room. To my surprise, Harry is there waiting for me.

"I thought you were heading to breakfast?" I asked him

"I know but i wanted to wait for you. Besides it will probably be easier since i know what people are saying. I hope you're not too upset about people starting rumors or anything" He says as we walked out of the common room

"Not really. I try not to worry about what others say about me. Besides i don't mind that people think we're dating, it wouldn't be bad if we were"

I can't believe i just said that! I just admitted that i would like dating him.

"Um...thank you? I guess" He says as i see him scratch the back of his neck

He always does that in awkward situations. Why did I have to make it awkward!

"Of course. We should get to breakfast"

At breakfast...

We walked towards the gryffindor table and i can just feel all eyes on us. I heard whispering around me as I sat next to Ron, and Harry sitting on the other side.

As I'm eating i can hear people whispering about me, I of course acted like i didn't notice it. I really like Harry and now that people think we're together, less girls will bother him. I'm not jealous of them, but the population of girls here crushing on Harry is pretty high.

"So are you guys going to tell me about this morning?" Ron asks catching my attention

"What are you talking about?" Harry asks in a very innocent tone

I looked towards him to see him smiling. He is clearly messing with Ron. But i know Ron is really upset, which he has no reason to be.

"You know bloody well what! You and Hermione sleeping with each other in the common room!" Ron yells causing the whole table to go quiet

I covered my face with my hands trying to hide the embarrassment. Well if not many people knew before, they sure know now. Ron is such a right git.

I looked around to see most of the slytherins and hufflepuffs looking at me in shock before going back to there conversations. Harry was still clearly in shock after hearing what Ron said. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and I felt the tears forming in my eyes, Harry must have seen me because he grabbed my hand under the table. After awhile everyone began talking about us, i know because they wouldn't stop pointing or giggling.

"Ronald all we did was fall asleep last night, that's it. Nothing happened" I say raising my voice

I realized it was useless to argue with him, I didn't say anything else to him as I turned my attention towards Harry. Well at least I have him. He smiles towards me squeezing my hand tighter. He always knows how to make me feel better when I'm down.

I don't know what wrong with Ron lately. This year he has been nothing but rude to me. Why is he so upset about this?


	7. Part7

So everyone knows about Harry and I. There is nothing to know, we fell alseep on the couch that's it. So far in every class none of the guys are talking to me or looking at me, and come to think of it none of them will even come near me. I don't understand do I have something on my face or something?

I'm currently sitting in herbology, and sadly Harry isn't in this class, he is probably at quidditch practice or in ancient runes. We are currently getting lectured on something i already know, and I am too busy focusing on Harry to even listen to the teacher. I saw Neville looking at me but when I looked back he quickly looked away. What the hell!

"Lavender, Parvati? Why are all the guys ignoring me today?" I asked both the girls finally fed up with this

"They all think Harry is gonna hex them if they get too close to you. Everyone thinks you two are dating, and knowing Harry Potter he is the jealous type. All the guys know not to mess with you since no one wants to endure the wrath of Harry Potter. But don't worry most people think you two are cute together, so they wouldn't mess with you two anyways" Lavender explains laughing a bit

"We aren't dating and Harry would never hurt anyone. He is kind and gentle" I tell them starting to get lost in thought thinking about him

"Don't worry it will blow over Hermione" I see them shrug and walk away

I can't wait for this class to be over. I knew telling the girls, everyone would know by dinner. Hopefully I can have some normalcy from now on.

Later at dinner...

I was messing around with my food when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Harry asks worryingly

"No. Every guy in school is ignoring me, they won't even look at me" I explained

I'm not really used to guys looking at me in any way. But they all seem to avoid even standing near me.

"Why?"

"They think you will hex them if they come close to me, talk to me or even at look me in any way. Apparently you have this ever lasting dibs on me that doesn't allow other guys to come near me. But don't worry since they think we're so cute together, they won't bother us anyways" I told him, Harry starts to laugh a bit

"If any guys come near you or touch you in any way. I will hex them" Harry says seriously, he then begins laughing again

"Stop it's not funny. Boys don't look at me anyways but at least they would acknowledge my existence" I said starting to get upset

"Hermione. I won't hurt every guy that looks at you...I mean how could they not look at you" Harry exclaims, he instanly goes red after saying that

"Oh...um...thanks" I felt my face get warm instantly

"Yeah" Harry says awkwardly

After an awkward silence Dumbledore falls for everyone's attention.

"Attention students! We have the honor of hosting a very important event this year. The Twizard Tournament!"

After a round of applause Dumbledore begins speaking again.

"And as an added bonus we have the honor of having two schools come to join us...first introducing the ladies from Beauxbatons!"

A group a ladies walking into the great hall dressed in light blue dresses. I looked around to see all of the guys falling head over heels for them as they did their magic. Every guy in the room looks at them like they never seen a girl before, well except for Harry. Ron is practically falling out of his seat at the sight of them. I'm not jealous or anything...they aren't that pretty. What am I talking about they are all so gorgeous, i bet they're all veelas, it's the only explanation.

"Next the men from dumstrang!"

Next thing i know all these strong men run in the hall performing some sort of music that required them throwing things and making a lot of noise. I heard Ron starting to yell as Viktor Krum walks in. I looked towards him and he winks at me? Why would he do that?

"It's Viktor Krum!" Ron yells

"Ronald. Stop yelling!" I scold him

After everyone is seated Dumbledore tells us the rules. Nobody under 17 can enter, that's a good thing because I have heard people can die in this competition. Most people including Ron starts complaining and whining. Harry says he wouldn't want to enter, but I could see the look in his eyes. I know if he actually had the opportunity he probably would enter the tournament. After dinner we all left to our rooms but Harry stops me before I can go.

"Hermione. Are you okay? I saw Krum wink at you" He says sounding a bit jealous

"He just winked Harry that's it. I thought you said that you won't hurt every guy that looks at me" I reminded him

"Your right. Maybe I was jealous. It's just I don't like the way he was looking at you Hermione"

"Don't worry Harry. I promise the only guy i ever notice is you" I told him pulling him in for a quick hug

After saying goodnight i went to my dorm. When i walked in i saw Ginny sitting on my bed, she sometimes sleeps in here because she doesn't like her roommates.

"Ginny are you okay? What are you doing up in the fourth year dorms?"

"Do you have a crush on Harry? I mean you two fell asleep together on the couch and i just heard what you said to him" She asks rather bluntly

"No. He is just a friend" I tell her

I hate lying to Ginny since she is one of my best friends and i should tell her the truth, but i know how upset she would get.

"Good" She says happily before heading out of the room

I got changed for bed and finally laid down. I closed my eyes and started thinking of Harry, it was my last thought before I fell alseep and into a dream state.

...

_Today is the day. I get to marry the man of my dreams. I, Hermione Granger am marrying Harry Potter. I slowly walk down the isle to see my friends and family around. I look and see him waiting for me at the end._

_He looks so handsome in his suit. Once I reach the end he takes his hands in mine. _

_"You look beautiful" he tells me_

_"Thank you"_

_"Friends and Family. We have gathered around today to celebrate the marriage of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We know these two were perfect for eachother from the start, so lets not waste anytime...the vows" The minister says_

_Harry and I begin saying the ever so sweet words. I feel the tears in my eyes as he says just how much he loves me, so many years ago I never thought we would ever have this. But we made it. Once were finished we exchange the rings, I look down at my ring to see such a large diamond. I don't deserve something like this, but Harry insisted._

_"Do you two take eachother to have and hold for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asks_

_"I don't. Hermione I can't do this! I still love Ginny. I'm sorry" He says sadly as he runs away from me_

_He left me at the alter...how could he do something like that._

_..._

I sat up quickly praying that it was just a dream. I looked around my room to see everyone is still asleep, thank merlin it wasn't real. Why would i have a dream like that?

Trying to not to think to hard about it, I quickly closed my eyes and fell back asleep hoping that i won't have that dream again.


	8. Part8

Hermione's pov

The next day all anyone is talking about is the tournament. Many were already signed up, the goblet was in the great hall and people were all gathering around to see who put their name in it.

One of the first guys to put their name in was Viktor Krum, I swear he winked at me again as he was walking by. Next was Cedric Diggory...of course he was entering, when i first saw him i could tell he was athletic. Then by my surprise both Fred and George walked towards the cup trying to put there name in.

"It won't work" I told them not looking up from my book

"How do you know?" They ask walking over towards Harry and I

"Dumbledore put a spell on it. See the age line...you won't be able to cross it" I explained to them

"We made a potion that could make us older. We will definitely be able get past the age line" Fred says confidently

"Dumbledore isn't stupid enough to fall for something as simple as a potion. You just need to realize that it won't work"

"Watch us" George says as both him and Fred drink these weird potions

"Do you think they realize that their potion can't fight Dumbledore's magic? He had to have known some people would try to sneak there name in" Harry whispers in my ear as I looked up from my book

"No. But this will just prove me right" Next thing I know Fred and George are getting thrown across the room.

Told you so.

"Hey mione...do you want to take a walk with me? I feel like getting out of the castle for a bit" Harry asks quietly enough so only I can hear him

"I would love to walk with you Harry"

He quickly grabs my hand and pulls me out of the great hall.

Over the past few days, people seemed to get over all the dating rumors. Even Ron was over the whole common room incident. We walked out of the great hall holding hands all the way to black lake.

"It's beautiful" I tell him watching the moon shine on the water

"Not as beautiful as you" Harry says

"That was so cheesy...but very sweet" I told him pressing my lips to his cheeks. I saw his cheeks turn red before we sat on the ground

"Hermione are you okay? You have been acting a little weird around me lately?" He asks

I can't very well tell him I had a dream about us getting married last night, and that it ended in him leaving me at the alter. But the dream hasn't left my mind. What if one day it comes true? I know how young we are but it just makes me wonder if I ever was to marry him, is that how it will end?

"I'm fine Harry. I just had a bit of trouble sleeping last night" I tell him, he seems to buy it

"Well I made sure to tell some of guys I won't hex them if they talk to you. But if they mess with you or harm you in anyway I'm definitely gonna hex them" Harry says in all seriousness.

"Thank you. How has it been going for you?"

"Weird everyone thinks we did more than sleep together. Of course they all seem to think we are dating, which trust me is not a bad thing if we were. I just told them the truth but they still seem hesitent to believe me, especially the girls who i overheard talking about you...and not in the most positive way" Harry explains as he lays on his back looking at the sky

"Perfect. Now everyone thinks I'm whore or a slut who likes to sleep with you" I joked as i laid down next to him

"Hermione. I never want to hear you say that about yourself. You are not an whore or a slut. You are an amazing, kind, talented, brilliant, and beautiful girl who I'm glad you call my friend. Never think of yourself as anything other than that. I don't care what people say. You are perfect. Any girl who says that about you is just jealous, as they should be" Harry says sitting up pulling me in for a tight hug

"Thank you Harry" I said hugging him back

We laid there for awhile longer wrapped in each other's arms. I felt myself starting to get sleepy, trying you avoid the same incident as a couple days ago I sat up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks

"Yeah I am just tired and I want to avoid more gossip about us. If we end up falling asleep out here everyone will think we sleep together everynight"

"Oh. We should probably head back, it's almost curfew" Harry says standing up reaching his hand out to help me

We walked back into the castle hand in hand all the way up to the common room. We said the password and walked in, i looked around and there seems to be no one around. We both started to walk back to our rooms but before I did, I ran to Harry pulling him in for another hug. He said so many sweet things about me.

"Thank you...for everything"

"No problem. I will always be here for you, i want you to know that your my beautiful mione" He says before letting me go

"I like that...I like being called your beautiful mione"

"And what will you call me?"

"Hmmmm...your just Harry. To me your not anything but Harry. You're not the boy who lived or the heir of slytherin or anything else. Your just Harry to me" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading off to bed

Harry's pov

I walked in my room to see Ron, Dean, and Seamus all awake.

"Where were you?" Seamus asks me

"Just went for a walk"

"With Hermione that is, you two were gone for a long time. What else were you two doing?" Dean asks in a suggestive tone

"Shut it. We went for a walk and came back here that's it. We're not even dating. We just needed to get out of the castle and away from all of the rumours" I finally said before getting changed and laying down

If only i was dating her. I really like her. I moved my hand on my cheek feeling the place where she kissed me. I can't but smile to myself.


	9. Part9

Harry's pov

I woke up around 5:30 this morning, i don't even know why since i don't usually wake up this early. The sun has just come up so I might as well go down to the common room for awhile. I walked downstairs to see Hermione sitting on the couch reading.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked causing her to turn around

"I would love that" she says as I took a seat right next to her

"What are you doing up so early?" She asks

"I could ask you the same thing" I joked

"I couldn't sleep. I guess i had a lot on my mind" she says shyly

"Do you want to talk about it? Cause you can always talk to me. Merlin knows i always talk to you"

"It's not important. Right now I just wanna sit here with you" She says placing her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her

We stayed like that for a couple of hours. It was peaceful just being together and not worrying about anyone else waking up. I tightened my arms around her and began running hand across her arm. I could tell she liked it since she cuddled up more to me. She was so adorable.

"So who do you think will get picked for the tournement today?" She asks breaking the silence

"Probably Viktor...and one of the beauxbatons girls. Maybe Angelina or Cedric"

"Did you see how the boys were practically drooling over them, those french girls. The second they walked in boys were practically falling at their feet. It was just like at the world cup. All except you of course, you must be immune to them" She says laughing

"Ron was practically jumping out of his seat at the sight of them. They are veelas I swear. I'm not jealous or anything i just thought it was funny" She continues to explain

"I know. Those girls are no doubt veelas, i barely even noticed them. You are the only girl i notice" I assured her

"If you keep talking like that people are going to think we're dating" She says laughing a bit

"Who cares what people think? I'm your best friend and that means i can call you beautiful. I know you said you're not jealous, but if you ever were, i think you are much more beautiful than any of those girls. No matter what you think of yourself or what anyone else says about you" I have always thought she was beautiful.

"Harry. Please stop complimenting me. You are just too sweet. My cheeks is going to start hurting from smiling so much" She says as she hides her head in my chest, probably to avoid the embarrassment on her face

"I will never stop complimenting you. I think you're cute when you blush and hide you face in my chest" I said complimenting her once again

"If you can call me beautiful i can call you handsome. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend" She says, I feel my face getting warmer

"Well I don't disagree with you on that" I said jokingly causing her to laugh

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Lavender asks from behind the couch

"We're just friends. Okay?" I reassured her as Hermione lifted her head off of me and looks behind us

"Okay. But friends don't call each other beautiful and handsome all of the time" She says clearly not convinced

"Well i think they do. Maybe some just aren't as close as us" Hermione tells her

We looked over at the time and it was nearly breakfast, i didn't realize how long we were sitting in the common room. We rushed down to the great hall and took our usual spots. As we are eating I noticed Ron hasn't come down yet.

"Hey Dean where's Ron?" I asked him since he's sitting across from me

"I don't know. He was still sleeping when i came down. I tried to wake him up but he was out" Dean says before returning to chat with Seamus

I chose not to do anything, i rather be here with Hermione. It's not that i didn't care about Ron being here on time, but he just doesn't wake up on time. I have tried in the past but it never works. I always tell him that he needs to start waking up on time.

Right after breakfast both Hermione and i went to class. Ron ran into potions nearly 20 minutes late which caused Snape gave him 2 weeks detention and gryffindor lost 30 points. He is never gonna give us a break no matter what. He always has to take away points from us, especially from me.

Hermione won all the points back like she usually does. She is so brilliant.

**Later that night...**

We are all having dinner while everyone was anxiously waiting for the announcement of who was to be in the tournament. I honestly didn't care much as long as Hogwarts won.

"Students it's time to find out who our 3 champions are going to be!" Dumbledore announces, He walked over to the cup and pulled out the first name.

"First up is...Viktor Krum!"

Everyone at the Dumstrang table was screaming and clapping when Viktor went up, especially Ron. Well everyone needs a number one fan.

"Next is...Fleur Delacore!" Then the girl walks up next to Viktor

"And finally...Cedric Diggory!" The hufflepuff table went crazy as Cedric ran up with the rest of the champions

I clapped as well. At least I know someone good will be representing Hogwarts.

They have all been announced, now we can all go back to how it was before. Just as i went back to finishing my food i heard gasps coming from all around the great hall. I wasn't paying attention to what just happened but I'm glad that I'm not 17. This competition can kill people and I don't need anymore fame, i have got plenty.

Just then i heard another name being called...my name?

"Its...Harry Potter. Harry potter!" I heard professor Dumbledore yell

Did he just say my name? Why did he just say my name? I didn't enter. I can't go up there, Hermione is pushing to go up. I see everyone staring at me waiting for me to do something. I can't compete in this contest! This must be a joke.

"Harry you have to come" Dumbledore says sadly

"No! I didn't even enter. It has to be a mistake" I tell him pleading at him to reconsider

"The cup makes no mistakes Mr.Potter"

I finally walked up there along with the other 3 champions. I looked to Hermione who looks like she is on the brink of tears. I saw her look down and cover her eyes with her hands. How could this happen? Who would do this to me?


	10. Part10

As I laid there staring at my ceiling. Someone is obviously trying to kill me. I have read up on this tournament and people have died. What am I going to do? Next thing i know i heard soft knocking on my door.

Knock knock

I walked over to my door and opened it to see Hermione.

"Hi...what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night"

"I know I just got worried you know thinking about the tournament. I was just worried about you and i had a feeling that you would still be awake" She whispers trying not to wake up the rest of the boys in my room

"I'm worried. I don't know what I'm going to do mione. People hate me and I haven't the magical ability to survive this. I'm only 14"

I took the notice of how cute she looked with her hair in a ponytail, she is dressed in shorts and a tank top. I felt my cheeks flush as I looked at her up and down.

"I will help you Harry. I don't know who would do this but just know that I'm here for you" She says pulling me in for a quick hug

"Hey do you want to come inside? We just have to be really quiet. We can lay down or something?" I ask her

I just see her laugh and tip toe over to my bed. I climbed in right next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of us. She then laid her head on my chest.

"Is it okay that I'm laying with you? I don't want you to feel awkward or weird about this. I mean you don't lay together with your other friends" She says quietly

"Hermione, of course it's fine. We are just close friends and there is no problem with that. Besides i like having you here with me"

I know most friends don't do stuff like this but I really needed someone to talk to. Knowing Hermione is there for me will be the only way I can survive this competition.

We laid there together talking about everything and anything, avoiding the topic of the tournament. Eventually morning comes. I looked out the window to see the sun out, time really did go by fast. We spent the whole night talking, i have never done that before.

"We have been talking nearly all night" I tell her

"Harry. Maybe i should go before everyone wakes up. What if i get caught here with you again? I don't want people to think..." She asks still laying on my chest

"I don't care. Remember what I told you, you are amazing and you shouldn't care what people think" I cut her off instantly

"Are you nervous about it?" She asks softly snuggling more up to me

"Yeah. But not so much anymore. Just you being here is making me feel better about it" I told her gently playing with the stands of her hair and rubbing my hand across her back

"Are you and Hermione having a sleepover?" Dean asks sitting up on his bed, this causes everyone else to look towards us as well

Hermione instantly lifts her head off my chest and covers her chest with the blanket. Her shirt was pretty low cut, not that I was looking.

"We were just talking" I explained quickly

"Then why are you two all snuggled up in the blanket Potter?" Seamus asks in a suggestive tone

I reached over to the side of my bed and grabbed my jumper and gave it to Hermione. She slipped it on over her tank top before she got out of the blanket.

"Well I'm just going to go. I will see you later Harry" Hermione stutters as she runs out of my room

"Please don't say anything. It's bad enough that people hate me for the tournament, but I don't need more rumors floating around about Hermione and I" I asked the boys, hesitantly they agreed not to say anything

"So she stayed the night? So now you have the fame and the girl. You just can't stay out of the spotlight can you? I know you entered the tournament!" Ron yells

"I didn't enter my name!"

"Sure. You are just an attention seeking jerk who lies to their best friends! You could have told me but you decided not to. I just thought we were good enough friends for you not to lie! Maybe I'm not as close as your girlfriend Hermione!" Ron finally yells before storming out of the room, I felt like he wasn't just angry about the tournament

Later that morning...

"Harry Potter is an attention seeker"

"I think Hermione is only dating him for his fame"

"Harry is going to die that tournament, I would bet good money on it"

All I have been hearing today is nothing but crap. Everyone thinks I'm lying about the tournament, well at least the gryffindors mostly believe me. Ron has ignored me all day, and the hufflepuffs just flat out hate me. Everywhere I go people are judging me for something I didn't do.

I was in potions learning about the polyjuice potion, which I already knew about since I had some in 2nd year.

"Potter due to your recent fame you are needed in the next room for a photoshoot" Snape says bitterly

I looked over to Hermione and she just gives me an encouraging look before I went to the next room. I walked in to see Rita Skeeter, she is a journalist who writes for some stupid gossip section in the daily prophet. Everything she ever writes is completely taken out of context.

"Well if it isn't the youngest champion. Come here, we need to take your photos for the paper" She says pulling my arms towards the rest of the champions

After photos I was taken into this closet for some interview.

"So do you think your parents will be proud of you for entering?"

"I didn't enter. Someone did for me"

"Sure Harry. I understand you like being in the public. Now why do you feel the need to become even more famous? I mean everyone already knows your name" She says rolling her eyes

"You realize that I'm famous for doing something when i was only a year old. Right? I don't even want to be famous. I never did" I tell her

"I understand you wanted to prove yourself. Your parents will be proud, cry...it's okay to be emotional" She says writing something down, I peaked over at her notebook to see her writing a bunch if lies

"I'm not crying over my parents and I didn't enter, someone did for me" I told her starting to get mad

"So do you think your going to die? I mean you're awfully young" She asks ignoring my previous statement

"No I don't. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to lunch" I said getting up and heading to the great hall.

As I'm walking I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a classroom.

"Hermione? What are you doing in here?"

"I can't handle all the talk about you. They are saying awful things. They all think you're an attention seeker and Ron keeps going on about how much of a terrible friend you are...and besides Hagrid wants to see you tonight in the dark forest"

"Okay? Will you come with me?" I ask her

"Of course. Remember I won't let you go through this alone. Now come on I had Dobby bring our food to your room" She says walking out with me following behind her

I was glad to have my best friend there for me. Ron is probably still mad or i would have invited him. Well hopefully he will apologize and we can be friends again.


	11. Part11

"So why did Hagrid want to meet me tonight?" I asked Hermione

We are walking to over to Hagrid's hut to meet with him for some reason. I hope nothing is wrong.

"No clue. But apparently Ron told Dean who told Seamus who told Parvati and Padma who then told me to tell you that Seamus said Hagrid was looking for you" Hermione says out of breath

"Ron couldn't have just told me himself. That would have been easier for everyone" I explained

"Apparently not. Plus Ron doesn't want to talk to you, he is really mad"

"He is my best friend, i thought he would believe me more than anyone else" I felt her hand lock with mine

We got to Hagrid's hut to see him waiting outside for us. I looked down at our hands and smiled to myself. Well at least i get to spend some alone time with Hermione.

"Come on I have something to show you Harry, you can't tell anyone what you two are about to see" Hagrid says quietly as he began walking into the forbidden forest with a lantern in one hand.

We followed him quite a long way until he told us to hide behind one of the trees, we both crouched down and peaked behind the bushes. At first I didn't know why, but then I saw Madame Maxine walking over towards Hagrid. They were talk very quietly but I could tell he was flirting.

"What are they doing?" Hermione whispers.

"Flirting apparently. Did he really call me here for this?" I ask

Eventually she leaves. Both Hermione and I came out from the bushes and saw what they were talking about. Looking across the forest past some trees, i could see a bunch of dragon locked up in cages? Dragons!

"Hagrid what is this?" I asked him not really understanding

"They're preparing for the first task in a few days. You're supposed to be fighting them. I had to make sure you knew about them, I'm sure the other champions were told" Hagrid whispers

"How can I fight a dragon?" I asked surprised but also a bit scared

One dragon impeticular stands out to me. He seems to have a bunch of horns all over him and is the biggest of them all. I grabbed Hermione's waist as we both looked upon them. She looks over at me and smiles as my action. It was purely instinct but she seemed to like it.

"Ron didn't tell you?" Hargid asks in a confused tone

"No? Does Ron even know about the dragons?" I ask him in a whispering tone

"His brother Charlie brought them over from Romania. I assume he would have told You first, but then again I hear you two ain't talking at the moment" Hagrid explains

You have got to be kidding me! I get that Ron is mad but he should at least have told me that his brother were bringing dragons over for me to fight. I'm need to have a serious talk with him, well if he will even talk to me.

"Harry we need to go. No one should know we were out here" Hermione says whispering in my ear

We said our goodbyes to Hagrid and took off. Heading back to Hogwarts, i can't help thinking that the competition will be a lot harder than I originally thought. When we got to the common room I noticed Hermione began shaking, i know she gets like this sometimes when something bad happens to me or she is nervous. She just needs a place to air out her frustrations.

"Harry we can talk in my dorm" She says nervously as she pulls me up towards her room

"Hermione what if we get caught?" I asked her

"Well we got caught last time and everything was okay?" She reasons

Once i shut her door Hermione began pacing around the room. She is probably thinking of ways i could fight the dragon.

"How do I fight a dragon without getting killed?" I ask her

"I don't know I'm kinda freaking out here. I don't know what you can do that won't get you killed. I can't lose you Harry. The nerve of the person who did this to you...it's like he wants you to die and i just don't know what to do. I'm supposed to be the smartest girl in our grade and i can't even help you!" Hermione says in a panicked voice

"Maybe I should just use my broom. It says we're not allowed to but I can use a spell to have my broom come to me, like accio. Then I will distract and defeat the dragon or whatever I'm supposed to do" I suggested hoping to calm her down.

She pulls me in for a tight hug, which at first catches me by surprise but then i placed my arms around her.

"I thought you would be the freaked out and worried one but you seem to have this all figured out" Hermione says laughing into my chest

"It's all thanks to you. I will survive this for you Hermione" I say hugging her tighter

"I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and we need to start studying defensive spells" I told her before walking out of her dorm

"Night" I heard her say as i shut the door

"Night"

As I'm walking down from her room i run into Parvati and Lavender, this is just wonderful. Lavender is definitely the gossip in her dorm.

"Were you just coming from our room?" Parvati asks in a confused tone

"Yeah I was just talking with Hermione for a second"

"Harry it's okay that you guys are dating you don't need to make up some excuse. I heard what happens between you two at night" Lavender tells me in a teasing tone

"We're friends. Please don't tell anyone I was up here" I told them

"We won't say a word Harry, don't mind Lavender. She was just teasing" Parvati says giggling

I walked down the stairs and went straight to my room. All the boys already were sleeping except for Ron.

"Hey Ron. Look I didn't..." I started to say

"Harry just admit that you did. How could you enter without telling me? I'm your best friend and you didn't even bother to tell me let alone how you got past the age line. Even Fred and George couldn't do it" Ron asks not even letting me finish what i was going to say.

"I didn't enter. As my best friend I would hope you believed me but i guess not. You're just like everyone else. Oh and thanks for telling me about the dragons by the way!" I yelled towards him

"Good luck in the competition Harry. Your going to need it!" Ron snaps before shutting his light off and laying down

Hermione began to fill my mind as I laid in the blankets remembering last night. I really do like her, as more than a friend. She is amazing and beautiful. I wish i realized it before.


	12. Part12

Harry's pov

It's been a couple weeks since I saw the dragons in the forbidden forest. Tomorrow is the first task and I am...well scared for my life. But at least I have Hermione to help me through it. Ron won't even look at me.

As I'm walking back to my dorm I see everyone with these badges that say "Cedric Diggory, the real Hogwarts champion"

That's just great.

"Hey Potter! betting good money on your death tomorrow" I heard Malfoy yell, I turned around to see him standing with Crab and Goyle

"Watch it Malfoy!" I yelled towards him and his friends

"What are you going to do about it potter! Call your little mudblood girlfriend on me!" Malfoy spits, I grabbed my wand and brought it to his neck.

"Never call her that again. You have obviously run out of clever insults. You're just as pathetic and lazy as your father"

"You know what!" I see Malfoy grab his wand but before he can do anything I saw Malfoy turn into a ferret

I looked over to see Moody with his wand out.

"This is what you get you little..." The crowd surrounding us began laughing as the ferret started climbing on Goyle

It wasn't long before a professor came over to see what was going on.

"Professor Moody is that a student?" Mcgonagall asks angrily walking over towards us

"Technically it's a ferret"

"We give out detentions not transfiguration...You change him back this instant!" Mcgonagall demands

I walked away leaving them, pushing past the crowd that continued to grow. I walked over to the library where I assumed Hermione was. As expected, she has her head stuck in a book.

"Hey you just missed professor Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret" I tell her

"That would have been brilliant to see" She says laughing as I took the seat next to her

"So I was told they were canceling quidditch this year" I tell her sadly

"Oh I'm sorry Harry. I know how much you loved it" She says placing her hand on my shoulder

"It's fine. Now I can focus more on the tasks. I think I'm ready for tommorow"

"Good and I'm going to be there cheering you on the whole time" She says brightly

"You're beautiful"

In my head I'm hitting myself for that comment. It just slipped out. I don't know why I said that out loud.

"Thank you Harry" She responds blushing.

"So I found something a few days ago when I was wandering around the castle. Can I show you later tonight after everyone is sleeping?" I asked her

"Sure. Well let's go down to the great hall and eat. I'm hungry" Hermione says shutting her book, when she stands I noticed what she was wearing

"Hermione? Is that my jumper?" I asked her, she looks down and her cheeks instantly turn red.

"Possibly. Is it okay that I wear it? I mean you gave it to me a few days ago and I got cold this morning" She asks nervously

"Of course it is...come on"

We walked out of the library and walk into the great hall. We took a seat next to Ron but he still seems to be ignoring me. I tried talking to him but it didn't seem to working, he just turns his attention to Dean and Seamus.

"Harry it's okay. He will come around" Hermione says instantly cheering me up

"I hope"

After dinner we went to the common room for awhile till everyone fell asleep. I looked around to make sure no one was in the common room and i quickly ran up to my dorm and grabbed my cloak.

"Harry. Where is this place?" Hermione whispers waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase

"I will show you. Just place this over us" I told Hermione handing her the invisibility cloak

We quietly walked out of the common room ignoring the paintings that are yelling at us to go back to bed, we were making too much noise. I walked Hermione down a few halls and up the stairs to the fourth floor, I took the cloak off both of us when we arrived.

"Where are we?" She asks whispering looking around at the empty hall

"Have you ever heard of the room of requirement?" I asked her, already knowing that she has

"Yes. I don't think it exists...oh my god you found it!" She nearly yells

"Shhh. Yes I did but you can't tell anyone" I quieted her down as we stared at the empty wall

"What are we waiting for?"

Just then a giant black door appears on the wall, i laugh as i see the shocked expression written on Hermione's face. I take her hand and we walk in.

"Harry it's amazing. Is it true if I think of a place it will be here? Doesn't it create what a witch or wizards needs at the time?" She asks excitedly

"Why don't you try it?" I tell her

Next thing I know we are standing in this grand ballroom with a grand piano in the middle and a chandelier on the ceiling. It was so beautiful.

"What is this?" I asked a bit confused

"I imagined it like my favorite muggle movie as a child. I just thought it would be beautiful, and I needed to see something beautiful. I used to dream one day I could be dancing in a ballroom such as this" She says walking towards this white piano

I saw her sit down and begin to play. I knew the tune very well, i have heard her humming it sometimes. I never knew what it was.

"I didn't know you play?"

"Just a bit. It's called Fur Elise, written by Beethoven. Come on i can show you as well" She says scooting over on the seat.

I sat down with her and she started teaching me how to play. I tried to play as she did but it wasn't really working. Both our hands constantly hit each others on the keys causing us both to blush.

"I always heard you humming this song sometimes. I just never knew what it was" I explained

"My mother taught me when I was little. I haven't played in a long time" She says playing the final note

We both stood and began walking towards the door. The room magically went back to it's original state.

"Thank you Harry. I really needed to see this. As much as I want to stay. You need the rest for the first task tomorrow"

"We will come back I promise. This is our room now, no one can know about it" I explained

I placed the cloak back over us and we walked back to the common room. I took the cloak off and walked Hermione to the stairs leading up to her dorm.

"Goodnight Harry. Thank you for tonight" She says placing a light kiss on the corner of my mouth

She just smiles and walks up the stairs. I went up to my dorm as well still humming that familiar song I now know so well.


	13. Part13

What if I failed? What if I died and never got the chance to tell Hermione how I feel? It's just a dragon, i will be fine. Right? I have fought Voldemort twice and 100 dementors. I can do this.

I was waiting in the champions tent and based on the looks on everyone's faces, I'm not the only one who is scared. Everyone was pacing and waiting for the judges and headmaster to come in. All of sudden I heard whispering coming from outside the tent.

"Harry"

"Harry is that you?" I heard Hermione whisper

"Yeah" I whisper back

"I'm scared for you. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm a bit nervous"

"All you have to do is concentrate. We went over the plan loads of times. You will do great" She tells me, Usually when she says things like that I feel instantly better, but not this time.

"Mione if I don't make it, i just want to say..." I started to say but soon got engulfed in her hugs as she climbs into the tent.

"I don't want you talking like that. You will be fine" She says pulling me tighter, she holds me for dear life.

As we are embracing i heard this flash go off besides us.

"Love is in the air it seems" Rita skeeter says joyfully

"Get out you're not supposed to be in here" Hermione says to her, letting me go

"I just wanted to get final statements. But don't worry if all goes wrong today you two might end up on the cover"

"Leave... this tent is for champions and friends" Viktor says to her, She looks at him for a second before leaving the tent.

"You will do great Harry. I will be there rooting for you. Just concentrate on something good"

"I will concentrate on you" I tell her honestly, she slightly blushes

"I have to go but good luck" She gives me one last hug before heading out

Before she leaves I ran outside to stop her.

"Mione before you go...remember when I told you how whenever you watch me play quidditch I always seem to play better? You're my good luck charm and right now I need some of that good luck" I explained to her, she looks confused.

"What do you need from me Harry?" I can't believe I'm asking her to do this.

If I was going to die, I at least wanted a kiss from her.

"Kiss me"

I can tell she is surprised at first but then begins blushing profusely. I could tell she is going over it in her head. I just needed something to remember her by, something to get me though this.

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"Harry are you sure? We're friends...and what if things become awkward or worse. I don't know about this...I mean why a kiss?" Hermione is starting to get nervous and flustered, i might as well make the first move.

I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. I leaned in to her barely grazing her lips, she lightly presses her lips onto mine capturing my lips fully. I pulled her closer as the kiss became for demanding and heated. I heard her slightly moan as our lips moved together. I knew we had to stop before i got too carried away. When we separated, i saw the smile appear on her face.

"Good luck" She whispers before leaving

"I can't believe i just did that" I thought to myself

I went back in the tent to wait for my name to be called. As time went by everyone took their turns one by one. I could hear the sounds of thunder and screaming from outside. Eventually it was my turn.

"Introducing the youngest champion this year...Harry Potter!" I heard Dumbledore yell

I walked out of the tent and towards the middle of the arena where a large dragon with a bunch of sharp horns is waiting for me. Why did i have to get the one dragon that looked the most deadly? I'm supposed to grab her golden egg but i don't know how i can, but then I remembered the plan Hermione and i came up with.

"Accio Firebolt!" I command, my broom quickly flies to me

Quickly i dodged the fire coming from the large beast. I raced towards the egg, but i felt his tail hit me flying me off my broom. I landed in some ditch with my broom landing beside me. I felt so much pain as i tried to brush off my injuries.

"Ow" I say quietly to myself before standing back up.

I got back on my broom and steering the dragon away from the eggs so that it is following me. I performed a few stunning spells but nothing seemed to work. I dodged its tail and avoided the fire as i flew around the castle towards the egg. I was so close, i quickly sped up knowing the dragon was chasing me. Just as i nearly made it to the egg, i got knocked off my broom once again. I could hear the crowd going silent, i stayed on the ground for a minute trying to figure out a different strategy, because clearly this wasn't working.

Then i remember Hermione is out there waiting for me. I just kissed the girl of my dreams, and I wanted to again. I wasn't going to lay here and give up.

Slowly i got up and back on my broom. I flew back into the air to hear the crowd screaming, but all i could focus on is Hermione. As the dragon flew towards me i raced towards the egg, being faster than the dragon I grabbed the egg successfully.

I held it up in the air as i heard the crowd chanting my name. I looked over to Hermione who has the biggest smile on her face. I flew back to the entrance of the tent where i was checked over.

After Madame Pomfrey made sure i was healed, i walked into the champions tent where i was swarmed with dozens of people lifting me up and chanting my name.

"Open the egg Harry!" Fred yells towards me

"Should I?" I asked the crowd

"Yeah!" Everyone starts screaming

I opened the egg to hear a loud screeching sound coming from it. I quickly shut it.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asks still holding his ears.

"I don't know" I told him closing it, as everyone put me down, i handed the egg off so everyone can see it.

I walked over to Ron to see a guilty look on his face.

"So you believe me now?" I asked as everyone is to busy focusing on the egg to hear our conversation

"Who would be that much of a bloke to do this to themselves? I'm sorry for everything i said to you and I'm sorry i didn't believe you" Ron apologizes sincerely

"It's okay. I forgive you"

"Thank goodness that's over. Now Ron I think it's time we take this party to the common room don't you think?" Hermione suggests coming up behind us

Next thing I knew there was a large party in the gryffindor common room. I looked around but i couldn't seem to find Hermione so I walked up to her room to find her sitting on her bed.

"Hey can we talk about what happened?" I asked her

"Please because I can't stop thinking about it" She says laughing slightly

"We kissed" She says

"Yep"


	14. Part14

Hermione's pov

So far we haven't been talking. Harry walked in a few minutes ago and hasn't said a word. He is probably thinking about the kiss and how it was a mistake. I hope he doesn't think it was a mistake, i really liked it.

"Harry are we actually going to talk about the kiss?" I asked him

"I don't regret the kiss. It was lovely and i really liked it. I have fancied you for awhile now...What about you?" He asks scooting closer to me

"I like you too Harry, and I wanted to keep kissing you but..." He pulls me to him kissing me once again. He never seems to let me finish a sentence.

I started to kiss back and he grabbed my waist pulling me on top of him. As the kiss got more heated, I slid off his jacket never disconnecting our lips. I felt his tongue move across my mouth forcing it between my lips. I could feel the heat and the sparks as our kisses didn't stop. I couldn't stop moaning, i never wanted this to end. It just felt so good to have him kissing me like this. Where on earth did he learn to kiss this way? I soon climbed off him knowing we had to actually discuss all of this.

"We just made out" Harry says stating the obvious, he sounds out of breath

"Yeah we did? Was that bad?" I asked as my heart was still beating rather quickly

"No! It was wonderful"

We sat there again for a minute or two before one of us finally spoke up.

"So what are we?" He asks me

"I really like you Harry...like a lot...and i really enjoy kissing you. I have had a crush on you for awhile and i never knew how to tell you, but when you kissed me...I felt like a weight has been lifted off of me. I hope that makes sense"

"I really like you too. But...what about Ginny and Ron and everyone else at Hogwarts? Do you care what they will say?" He questions.

"I don't care what they have to say. You always told me that it doesn't matter what others think and they don't even need to know. It's no ones business what goes on between us. Besides i don't want the daily prophet finding out either for that matter. Just imagine the articles written about me" I tell him

"So we should keep this between us then?" He asks once again

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend and i'm your girlfriend" I whispered as i moved to kiss him again

He lays his hand on my neck and pulls me closer to him. Our lips softly collided and i wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue swept into my mouth once again as we began fighting for dominance. I have never had such a passionate kiss, well I've never had a kiss before today. His hands began moving along my back and he pulled me onto his lap. Slowly i separated from him looking into those green eyes. I could see the passion and intimacy.

"You know everyone is going to be wondering where we are. How about we do this later?" Harry suggests

"Yeah. We are definitely doing this later" I agreed

He grabs my hand and we started walking out, but i gave him one last kiss on the lips before joining the rest of the gryffindors downstairs. I walked into the common room to see the party in full swing. I walked over to get a drink when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ginny.

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just i need you to tell me if there is anything going on between you and Harry because i really like him and you two seem to always be together. You guys were just upstairs together? " She says nervously

I hated lying to her, she is one of my best friends but i couldn't tell her I'm now dating the guy she always had a crush on.

"Nothing is going on. We are just really good friends so people assume there is something going on. Trust me, i would never lie to you" I can't believe that just came out of my mouth

"Good" She walks off towards Lavender and Parvati

I felt so guilty. I decided to forget it for the rest of night and i walked towards Harry and Ron. Harry began retelling the story of how he defeated the dragon.

Harry's pov

After a couple of hours the party started to die down a bit. I said my goodbyes to everyone and most of us went to bed. As I closed my eyes to sleep I couldn't get Hermione off my mind. Her lips on mine and the way she held on to me, i can't believe it has finally happened. I finally fell asleep thinking of my girlfriend. I loved saying that.

A couple hours later...

I got woken up by the door creeking open. I didn't bother looking to see who is was, assuming it was probably one of the guys.

I closed my eyes and I tried to go back asleep, but then i felt these soft lips touch mine. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know who it was. Slowly i began to kiss back only for her pull away.

"I was hoping that would wake you up" I heard her whisper, i opened my eyes to see her standing above me

"Mione? What are you doing awake?" I asked her whispering, she then gets under the covers and lays next to me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. So i decided to come and join you" She whispers blushing

"Is this going to be a regular thing now? You coming in here in the middle of the night to lay with me" I joked

"Yep. Only if you want me to of course"

I pulled her closer to me covering her with blankets.

"Do you have a plan in case we get caught again?" I ask her placing my arms around her

"I had a feeling this might happen. I have an alarm that wakes up a couple hours before everyone else. So i can leave before they wake up" She tells me, she was always the one for good ideas

"Good Night love" Is whisper to her

"Night Harry" I kissed the top of her head before shutting my eyes


	15. Part15

**The next morning...**

Usually i would wake up to the sound of my alarm, this time i woke up to the feeling of kisses along my neck. I just let her continue till i felt her beginning to suck the spot just below my ear.

"Good morning to you" She stops kissing me and looks at me in the eyes

"You look beautiful today. Like you always do"

"Stop. I look tired and my hair is a mess" She says shyly

"You Hermione Granger are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen" I told her as i saw a smile appear on her face as she leans into my lips

I loved when her lips were on mine. I heard her start to whine as she slowly pulls away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she began getting out of the covers

"Harry i have to leave before they get up. I'm just going to get ready for the day. I will see you later okay" She says giving me a kiss before walking out.

That girl will be the death of me.

Hermione's pov

When i walked in my room i saw Ginny is in my room. Why does she always seem to be up here? I understand she is friends with Parvati, Lavender, and I but she has her own room. Usually i don't mind when she hangs out up here but she seems really upset. I just walked past her like nothing happened and grabbed my clothes for the day.

"I saw you" She says catching me by suprise, i quickly turned around to see the angry look on her face

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night. I saw you leave. Where did you go? To see Harry no doubt" She says in a spiteful tone

"I didn't see Harry, i can't even go up to the boys dorms. What are you even doing in here? Don't you have a room" I said lying through my teeth, I'm a really bad liar

"You are such a bad liar. You went to see him...you know how much i like Harry and you just won't let anyone have shot with him? You leave in the middle of the night and turn up this morning. Also Parvati said i could stay in her room tonight" When she says it like that i understand why she would be mad

"Ginny. Nothing is going on between Harry and I. I couldn't sleep so I went down to the common room to read. I fell asleep downstairs" I tried to convince her

"Yeah right. Just goes to show who your best friends are. Last night you told me absolutely nothing is going on between you two, can you just stop lying" Ginny finally says before walking out

Great now i lost the only girl who would want to be my best friend. I finished getting dressed before walking down breakfast.

I saw Harry surrounded by people when i walked in. Of course, after he did amazing in the first task everyone all of a sudden is nice to him again. I pushed past the people and took a seat next to him.

"Hey mione" He says happily, i love when he calls me that

"Hi"

After the crowd disperses, owls began flying above us and the mail began falling onto to the tables. I grabbed the daily prophet that has landed in front of me and i noticed what was on the front cover. There is a picture of Harry and I.

"Harry look" I pointed out to him the article

"Harry potter love triangle. Apparently there is some triangle between you, me, and Krum. The article was of course written by Rita Skeeter" He says pointing to the picture of us hugging on the front cover

"That's rubbish" I slammed the paper back down on the table

"Don't worry no one believes it...By the way i really liked waking up next to you this morning. We should do that more often" He whispers in my ear, i felt his lips slightly press against my ear

"Stop it. You're going to make me want to kiss you" I said starting to blush

"What are you two talking about? I have been sitting here the whole time without a word from either of you?" Ron says

"Sorry Ron. How are you today?" I asked rolling my eyes at his immaturity.

"Great. Thanks for asking"

"Attention students! Due to the amazing success we had yesterday from all the champions. Hogwarts decided it was time to have the yule ball!" I clapped excitedly along with everyone else at professor Mcgonagall's announcement.

I can't believe there is going to be a ball! Harry will no doubt ask me.

"Now this dance is for those of you in third year and up. After classes we will have a mandatory dance lesson, we will be teaching you how to properly dance the waltz. As for the champions, you are going to be having a solo dance in front of the school that will open the ball...so please begin finding your dates" professor Mcgonagall finally says before sitting back down

"Harry there is going to be a ball. I'm so excited"

"Who would ask you to the ball? I mean you don't really put yourself out there. Harry is the one who really needs a date. You can always just come with whoever i take, and we can all go as a group" Ron says laughing slightly

"Watch I will get a date before you. You git!"

How dare he think I couldn't get a date? He can be just so awful sometimes. Well i have Harry and i know he will ask me. I got up and stormed out of the great hall and up to my room. After a while i heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Harry"

"How did you know it was me?" He asks confused

"I know after that rude comment Ron made you would come check on me. You're just sweet like that" I tell him as he took a seat next to me

"I'm sorry about Ron, he just doesn't think sometimes"

"You mean all the time. He is just so rude sometimes, he is lucky i don't punch him in the face" I tell him

"Last year Draco had it coming"

"I know" I started to think back to that memory, it felt really good.

"Are you okay?" He asks taking my attention

"I am now that you're here. You're just so loving"

"Yeah" He says leaning in kissing me

I pulled him on top of me as are lips move together slowly with. The kiss was long and deep as i felt his hands run up my sides. I pushed my hand in the sole of his back pulling him closer to me. I tried not to moan as i felt his tongue slip in between my lips. He stops and looks at me for a second.

"Hermione before we continue...do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Yes. Absolutely yes. I'm glad you asked me" I felt my heart beating 100 beats per minute. He finally asked, well i expected him to but it's still nice.

"Of course i did. You're my girlfriend now, besides i wouldn't want you to show up with anyone else"

"I would never" I tell him, he leans down and continues to kiss me

We stayed there for awhile longer before we both left for classes.


	16. Part16

I was walking down the hall on the way to herbology when I felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned around to see Viktor.

"Hello. How are you?" Viktor asks

"I'm fine Viktor. But i need to go to herbology. Is there something you need?"

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" I'm confused, Why would someone like him ask someone like me to the ball?

"Viktor i already have a date I'm sorry" I apologize

I noticed a few people around me stop and stare at me, apparently it was weird to tell Viktor no? He doesn't respond and he just walks away from me. I feel bad for him. He probably assumed that i would say yes, but even if i didn't have a date, i would've said no. I don't really like him that much.

"Did you say no to Viktor Krum? Hermione have you gone mental or something?" Padma asked shocked

"I already have a date. So...who are you going with?" I ask curious

"No one yet. I think i want to go with Harry. Do you think if i ask he will say yes? I know how close you two are and everything, and i need to ask him before Ginny can" She explains.

What am i supposed to tell her? That Harry will say no beacuse he is already going with me?

"I'm sure he has already been asked. I mean every girl wants to go with Harry. I have to go before I'm late for herbology bye Padma" I walked away avoiding the conversation any longer.

I was right about Harry, i mean what girl in their right mind wouldn't go with Harry if he asked them. They would only want to be with him because he is Harry Potter. He may be famous in the wizarding world but i couldn't care less about that.

I walked into herbology to listen to the professer talk about poisonous plants, it was rather boring. I already knew everything this teacher talked about, she was just reviewing. Usually i would find my classes interesting but lately I have so many other things on my mind, Harry mostly. But I am great at multitasking, so these thoughts never stopped me from paying attention in class. Harry is always on my mind. I wonder what i am going to wear to the ball? I bet Harry will look so handsome, like he always does.

After classes were over i made my way to meet Harry and Ron in study hall, when i walked in i heard Ron complaining about something to Harry.

"Ron what's wrong?" I asked him not really caring, I'm still mad at the comment he made earlier.

"I need to find a date or Harry and I are going to be the only ones without one"

I looked towards Harry and smile realizing he hasn't told Ron that he has a date. I know Harry wouldn't tell Ron about us yet, but i imagined that Harry would have told Ron he has a date.

"Quiet down weasley!" Snape yells threateningly

"Harry who do you want to go with? I bet Cho Chang is still available. I know how much you liked her last year" Ron asks him

"I don't know yet" I looked towards Harry when i heard Ron mention her name, i remembered when he had a crush on her.

"Hermione you're a girl right?" Ron asks clearly stating the obvious

"What was your first clue?" I ask him

"How about you go with one of us? I'm mean it's embarrassing for a boy to go alone but for a girl it's just sad" I slammed my book closed causing people to give me weird looks

"For your information i was already asked to the ball and i said yes! Besides if i had to go with one of you, i would easily choose Harry because he treats me with respect unlike you!" I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the great hall

I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. How could Ron say such mean things to me? I said the password to the common room and took a seat on the couch. I sat waiting for Harry to come and make sure i'm okay. He is so sweet and kind, but sometimes i wish he would just stand up for me rather than chase after me all the time.

Just as predicted i heard the door open, but what suprises me is both Harry and Ron walked through the door.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such a bloke to you. Harry yelled at me and made me realize that what i said was stupid. I know you're a girl and whoever you're going with is lucky" He says rather sincerely, i'm surprised

"It's okay Ron" I gave him a quick hug before he walked up to his room

"So would you dance with me at this dance lesson thing Mcgonagall is putting on?"

"Of course but just so you know I'm probably a terrible dancer. I haven't had lessons since i was younger" I admitted

"So am I. We can be embarrassed together then" He says taking a seat next to me

"I would kiss you right now but I'm afraid that someone might walk in a see us" I whispered

"You're so beautiful Hermione. I'm sorry for Ron. He is dumb sometimes, he may not have noticed you were a girl but i always have" Harry whispered grabbing my hand

It seemed like such a small action but it meant so much to me. I could feel the connection we shared as he moved closer to me. I felt more than just a mere attraction to him, i felt love. I looked him in the eyes and i could see the happiness and love he had. I loved him.

"Harry I really lo..."

"Oh look who it is" Ginny says angrily as she walks into the common room

"Ginny listen I know you're mad but trust me there is nothing going on between Harry and I" I said standing up and walking towards her

"Great and now he knows how i feel! You are such a bitch!" Ginny yells

"Don't talk to me like that! You realize everyone in gryffindor knows how you feel about him. It isn't as though you're subtle. Even Harry knows!" I yelled back

"Stop both of you. Ginny I'm sorry that i don't feel that way towards you but you don't need to take it out on Hermione. Leave her alone. We're just friends" Harry says to her stepping between us

"You can never just let me have him for once. He will tire of you one day, and i will be here waiting for him. No matter how much he denies me now" She huffs and stomps away up to her room

"Looks like i just lost my best friend"

"It's okay. I wouldn't want you being friends with someone who talked to you like that. You're definitely enough for me Hermione. You still have Ron and I. Ginny will eventually realize the mistake she made and apologize. Now we should get some studying in. I still haven't figured out the second task, and as you said before, i can't be unprepared"

We studied for the next task for awhile which took my mind of everything. We finished before heading to the great hall for dance lessons.


	17. Part17

"Okay now line up. Girls on that side, boys on that side" Mcgonagall instructs

I lined up right across Hermione. I could see the nervous look on her face as Mcgonagall stood in the center.

"Now I'm going to show you the proper dance technique, Mr. Weasley come here" She tells Ron who hesitates but then walks out to meet her

"Now place one of your hands on my waist and give me the other hand"

"Do I have to?" Ron complains looking around

"Do as i say Mr.Weasley"

I started to understand how to waltz and it looks pretty easy. She began dancing with Ron around the room, and it was actually pretty funny. You could see how embarrassed he really was. She told us where to place our hands and showed us how to move our feet.

"Now pick a partner and try it yourselves"

Hermione instantly ran to me and i followed exactly what professor Mcgonagall did. I placed one of my hands on Hermione's waist and grabbed her other hand. She then placed her hand on my shoulder and we began dancing around the room. At first we stepped on each other's toes, but we eventually got the hang of it.

"We can do this Harry. Now just look at me the whole time and your feet will do the rest" She says

"You're the one who said you were an awful dancer"

"Maybe I'm not as awful as i thought. Besides, I'm starting to remember those lessons i took as a child"

I looked around and I could just feel everyone looking at us, i tried not to focus on them and focus on her. I pulled her closer and we spun around the ballroom following the music exactly. I made sure not to step on her toes as we're dancing.

I looked in her eyes and I felt as though we were the only ones in the room. I twirled her and brought her back to me. Our feet moved perfectly to the music as the whole room watched, none focusing on their dancing. I looked at Hermione to see her staring back at me. The music seemed to move away from us, soon i heard the music begin to fade. I slowly dipped her and pulled her back up me. She looked at me with surprise but also admiration. We both bowed to each other, as instructed of course, which then ended the dance. We stood there staring at each other for awhile before I heard the sound of applause. I looked around to see everyone standing on the sides of the room with Hermione and I in the middle.

"You two did a splendid job. It looked fabulous. Now I want all of you to do as Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger did" She scolds the rest of the students

"Harry you are a great dancer" The professor says to me

"That's because i have a great partner" I compliment her, i saw her starting to blush.

"Mr. Potter I assume you are taking Ms.Granger to the ball? If not, i would suggest you do so" The professor asked

"Um. Just as friends of course. We haven't actually told anyone yet" I explained

"I won't say a word. I can't wait for everyone to see how wonderful the waltz really is. You two were splendid" Mcgonagall says happily

"Can we go now? I have to study for the next task" I asked her

"Of course. You two don't need the practice. Mr.Weasley move your hands up!" She yells before walking away

"Well I guess we can leave then?" I told her

"Please and I know just the place to go" Hermione walked out of the hall and i follow her

I already knew where she is going. She said she wants to be alone and the best place to do that is the room of requirement. We walked up to the fourth floor and the door to the ROR opened.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her

"Harry i got to choose last time. Why don't you?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Since we can't have food appear in here, i have a surprise for you" I told her

I closed my eyes and opened them to see a romantic dinner. I thought it was the perfect time for our first date. I had Dobby make some food and i brought it up here awhile ago.

"Harry. This is so sweet" Hermione gushes as she sees it

"I just thought since we are alone. Rather than go to dinner, we could have dinner here alone. We haven't had our first date yet" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the table

Hermione's pov

This is technically our first date and it is so spontaneous and romantic. I looked around to see stars shining above us, there was light music playing in the background and the candles lit up the room making it brighter. It's the most perfect setting.

"Hermione let's eat. I got your favorite" Harry says as we begin eating this delicious meal of mac n cheese.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked surprised

"Because i know you Hermione. Quick question, but what were you going to tell me before Ginny walked in?" He asks putting his fork down

"It's nothing Harry. It wasn't important." I said avoiding the gaze he was giving me

"I won't pester you. You can tell me whenever you are ready" Harry said

We spent another hour filled with flirtatious compliments and talking until it was nearly curfew. This of course meant we had to leave.

"I don't want to leave Harry. I wish we could stay here forever" I told him, I didn't want to leave

"So do I. This had been the perfect first date" I grabbed her hand and led her away from the table

After dinner we left the room of requirement and headed back to the common room.

"So did you hear? There is a trip to hogsmeade tomorrow, so make sure you get your dress robes" I reminded him

"Don't worry, i have it all worked out. I just feel bad for Ron. He still hasn't got a date"

"You are such a good friend. Now head off to bed, i'm sure the guys are all wondering why you weren't at dinner" I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs

"Hermione. You and Harry looked so cute together while you were dancing. I wish i could dance as well as you can. I don't even have a date" Lavender complains as she sees me walk through the door.

"Who do you want to go with?" I ask her

"I don't know. Well anyway goodnight Hermione" Lavender says turning off her light

I changed into pajamas and laid down. I'm still thinking about Harry. The way we danced made me feel like we were alone on the planet, there was no one around just him and i moving to the music. How can i sleep with that on my mind? I eventually fell asleep hoping to dream about this perfect day.


	18. Part18

"Okay. So i will meet you two at the three broomsticks in about one hour" Hermione tells us before running off to the dress shop with Lavender

"So who do you think Hermione is going with?" Ron asks as we walk into Honeydukes

"How should i know? What about you? The dance is in 2 days and you haven't got a date yet"

"No. I'm just going to ask the first girl i see" Ron says clearly giving up

As I am walking around the store i feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Padma and Parvati.

"Hi"

"Hey Harry does Ron have a date to the ball yet?" Parvati asks

"Nope. He really needs one to. He is over there" I pointed her towards the counter, i saw her walk over to Ron as I felt another tap on my shoulder

"Harry would you like to go to the ball with me?" Padma asks catching me by surprise

"Sorry but I'm already going with someone"

"It's fine Harry. Hermione said you probably already had a date. I will just go ask someone else" She says sadly walking over to her sister

That's like the 10th girl to ask me to the dance. I don't why they would want to go with me in the first place? I get I'm famous but there are way better guys to take. The next thing i know Ron was running over to me.

"Parvati just asked me to the dance and i heard you have a date already? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asks confused

"Yeah. I would have said something it just never came up" I say rather confidently

"Who is it? Is it my sister because we need to have a talk. I know she has a crush on you but please don't break her heart or anything" Ron tells me

"Your sister is going with Neville to the dance" I'm surprised at how much he cares for his sister, it's nice.

"Wow even Neville got a date. Well did you take my advice and ask Cho to the ball?" Ron says surprised

"No. She is going with Cedric"

"Then who are you going with?" He asks me again

"You will see at the dance. Now let's go look at some more shops before we have to meet Hermione" I said dropping this conversation

I felt like Ron should know about Hermione, but i have a feeling that he has a crush on her. He is always so bitter and sour whenever Hermione and I are alone or we're holding hands. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

We spent the next hour looking around the shops as Ron goes on and on about the dress robes his mom sent him. They look dreadful, i feel bad for him. They are hand sewn and maroon, they look like a dress. We then walked in to three broomsticks to see Hermione waiting at the counter.

"Hey guys" She waves

"Hey so i heard a rumor that you actually got asked to the ball and i also heard that you said No to Padma for the ball. I'm shocked, i mean she is really pretty" She says towards us, mostly me

"Not as pretty as my date...how did you hear about it that fast?" I asked surprised

"I don't know people talk a lot" I looked at her for a second and then i realize, girls tell each other everything.

"I already have a date. My date is absolutely beautiful and stunning, and besides i wouldn't want to go with anyone else" I tell her, i could see the slight pink in Hermione's cheeks

"Is she just a friend Harry? The way your talking about her makes it seem a bit more" Ron asks

"She is just a friend Ron"

We all sat and talked as we're drinking our butterbeer and discussing the dance.

"So mum apparently is trying to embarrass me beyond belief by making me wear these ratted dress robes. You saw them Hermione, Parvati won't want to be seen with me. What am i supposed to do?"

"Ron. Just buy some of your own. Your mum won't know if you don't wear them" I suggested

"Ginny already threatened to tell on me if i don't. I need to head back, Mcgonagall is making most of our class do more dance lessons. She keeps saying she wants it as pefect as you two. Later mates" Ron says leaving

"How does it feel to finally come to hogsmeade. Since this is your first year coming when you are actually allowed to?"

"Great. There are so many shops...so what color is your dress?" She looks at me in surprise

"Pink. Why?"

"I was just wondering" I wanted to know so i don't wear something awful when i get my suit.

"Okay?"

"So Harry i was thinking about you all last night. Our first date was so perfect and romantic" She says quietly

"It was amazing. Just like you" I compliment, she moves her head away from me probably hiding her cheeks, she always blushes when i compliment her.

"So. Do you want to head back as well?" I ask her

"Sure. I want to spend some alone time with you" She whispers in my ear

I quickly took her hand as we went back to Hogwarts. We went up to her dorm and kissed for awhile till everyone started getting back from hogsmeade.

**Later that day... **

"Snape is such an arse. All I did was spill one potion and he just takes away 30 points" Ron says angrily

"Ron you know he favors slytherins" I told him

"Yeah but it's still messed up. I mean there has to be some rule against favoring slytherins"

We were heading to the great hall for dinner, but I wasn't very hungry so decided to go up to my room and try to figure out the second task. As I'm reading up on few different spells, i heard the door open.

"I was worried when you weren't at dinner. Wow...is Harry Potter reading a book? I never thought it was possible" Hermione jokes taking a seat next to me

"Very funny. Yeah the second task is really messing with my head. The egg just screeches whenever i open it. But I still have time and right now all i can think about is you" I put my book down and wrapped my arms around her shoulder

"You are so sweet" Hermione whispers leaning her head in the crook of my neck

I suddenly feel light kisses along my Adams apple. I felt her lips move just below my ear, she left a small bruise before i lightly placed her lips on mine. Slowly i pulled her on top of me, i make the bold move of moving my hand under her shirt running my hand along her bare back.

"Harry that tickles" She whispers, I give her a quick kiss before she snuggles up to me.

"I'm really glad we're together Harry" She whispers

"Me too"

We laid there for awhile before we both drifted off to sleep.


	19. Part19

"Would you two get up already! " I heard Ron yell

"You don't need to scream. What is it?" I mumbled trying to ignore him

"It's time to get up and tell your girlfriend to get up as well" Ron says rudely before storming out

I looked next to me to see Hermione still asleep, we must have fell asleep after talking last night. How did she sleep through his screaming? I looked over to see Seamus and Dean in pits of laughter after Ron's outburst.

"We knew you skipped dinner and now we know why. You and Granger were having another one of your sleepovers. I knew you two had something going" Seamus says proudly

"We do not. We were talking last night and she fell asleep. I don't know why Ron is so mad" I don't know how Hermione is sleeping through all of this

"It's so obvious Harry. Think about it...Hermione is the smartest and one of the prettiest girls in our grade, it should be obvious to you" Seamus says before him and Dean walk out still laughing.

"Hey mione you have to get up. Okay?" I whispered shaking her shoulder

"Where am I?" She mumbles opening her eyes

"In my bed. It's morning and we kinda fell asleep last night"

"Good" She looks around before lightly placing her lips on mine

I started to kiss back but i soon remembered that it was time to wake up.

"Hermione. We need to get up. We're going to miss breakfast" I told her pushing her away

"Oh No! I have to go bye Harry!" She says running out the door

"Well bye"

Hermione's pov

I walked down from Harry's room to see most of the gryffindors are looking at me weirdly. I ignored them and walked up to my room to get ready for lessons. Once finished i headed down to the great hall only to hear the sounds of woof whistles and cat calls coming from most of the tables. I walked over and sat next to Harry who seems just as flustered as i am.

"Well they all know now. I have boys whistling and staring at me all morning. This is so embarrassing" I said covering my hands with my face

"I know...but i don't care, i like sleeping next to you and no one can change that"

"Harry i need to stop sleeping with you. I don't want to gain a reputation of the girl who always sleeps around, it has happened too often already. I can't imagine what eveyone is saying about us. We need make sure we don't fall asleep in the same place" I explained

"You already have a reputation as the smartest girl in school but i will not stop sleeping next to you, you are beautiful. Plus who cares what everyone thinks. All that matters is how I feel about you" I love when he compliments me it makes me feel so loved, i can't help not blushing every time.

"I know. So i have been thinking about the second task. Why don't you go ask Cedric or Viktor if they have any idea on how to solve it?" I suggested

"Hermione that's a great idea. I will do that right after lessons. Speaking a which where is Ron?" Harry asks me

"I don't know"

Why would i know where Ron is?

"He stormed out when he saw you this morning. He started yelling, I'm surprised you didn't wake up"

"Great and just when i thought we could all be on speaking terms. Well i have to get to herbology and you have ancient runes" I reminded him as i finished eating

"I love how you have my schedule memorized. That's what makes you so perfect" Harry says with that classic Harry potter smile

"You compliment me too much. I truly don't deserve all the things you say about me"

"Everything i say is always true. I'll catch you later" Harry says winking at me before walking away

Love. I really love him. I will tell him when the time is right. But what if he doesn't love me back? We haven't been dating very long and what if he doesn't feel that way for me. I was so close to telling him before, but we got interrupted.

I tried to get Harry off my mind as i made my way to Herbology, but that was unlikely.

**After lessons...**

I walked into Harry's room to see him reading the same book as last night. This task must be difficult to figure out. I didn't want him stressing too much, so why not get his mind off the subject?

"Harry you have your dress robes correct?" I asked him climbing on his bed

"Yes. I have absolutely everything including the most beautiful girl as my date" He says putting the book down

I leaned in to kiss him and he pressed his tender lips against mine. The kiss grew deeper, before I knew it i felt his lips kissing along my neck. I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth as I felt him sucking the spot just below my ear.

"Mmm...Harry..."

I pulled his face towards me so i could look at those beautiful emerald eyes I've grown so fond of.

"Harry. If you keep doing that I'm gonna have little bruises all along my neck. People will know" I tell him, i could see him starting to laugh a bit.

"I'm tired of keeping this a secret. I want to kiss you and touch you without people like Ron getting upset"

"I don't want to hurt him, and you know how many articles will be out when people find out. That will truly gain me a reputation" I told him, not wanting to even think about Rita Skeeter

"I know...and I'm Sorry, i might have gotten carried away" He says guilty, he shouldn't feel guilty for being in a relationship with me

"I like when you get carried away" I whispered before pulling his lips to mine once again.

The kiss started to get steamier as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him so I could straddle his waist. He ran his hands through my hair, only making me want him more. I moved my body against his and suddenly felt something hard against my leg. I never knew i could make him feel this way...this feels so strange but wonderful at the same time. His hand suddenly moved up my back under my jumper. I started moving my hand along his bare chest, this only caused more of a reaction from him. I then felt his hand start to move along my thigh and up under my skirt moving farther up my leg. We have never went this far before, and I didn't want to stop.

"Harry..." I moaned begging him to continue

I couldn't believe he is turning me on this much. I never knew i could be so aroused by someone. I had no idea we were even at this step in our relationship?

"So who you blokes takin to the ball" I heard Ron say out in the hall

Panicking, i quickly climbed off Harry and hid in the closet. I closed the door just in time for the boys to come in.


	20. Part20

Harry's pov

I quickly pulled out my book and pretended to read, hoping to avoid suspicion. I started to feel this ache in my pants as the guys walked in talking about the ball. I quickly placed a blanket over me hoping for them not to notice.

"So Harry got a date as well but he chooses to keep it a secret. So i don't even know if it's true"

Ron is talking like I'm not even here, he won't even acknowledge my existence. He is probably still mad about this morning for some odd reason...i can only assume it's because he has a crush on her and is jealous.

"Harry did you hear about Hermione? Viktor Krum asked her to the ball a couple days ago and she turned him down. I mean what girl would turn him down? She better have a good date or the whole school will be talking about it. Then again the only guy who is better than Viktor Krum...well is probably you" Dean explains to me

"I didn't know that. She actually turned him down" I asked surprised

How could she not tell me? I'm surprised that she would turn him down for me. I can't help smiling to myself, she is my girlfriend so it did make sense.

"Harry what have you been doing up here. Your hair looks like a mess" Seamus asks

"My hair is always a mess" I tell them, my hair can't be tamed and i just have to deal with it

"So Harry are you actually going to come down to the great hall or have another one of your sleepovers with Granger" Seamus teases

"Yeah? where is she anyways?" Ron asks, i can see him clutching his fists

"Library i think" I made up the excuse, they will believe anything plus that's where she likes to hang out the most.

"Okay. Well see you mate. If we don't see you down there soon...we will know what your doing" Dean says

"Knock it off with the teasing. We're not together" I told them

"Sorry it's just too easy" Seamus says before all three of the guys head down to the common room

I walked over to the closet to opened the door for Hermione. She walks out and gives me a nervous look.

"I meant to tell you about Viktor. I just forgot" She quickly apologizes

"You turned down Viktor Krum for me?" I asked again

"Of course i did. You're my boyfriend Harry. Just because our relationship is a secret doesn't mean I'm going to the ball with another guy. And besides you asked me before him"

"Thank you. So do you wanna finish what we were doing or go to dinner" I asked letting her out of the closet

"Let me think" She says before jumping on me causing me to fall back on the bed

She kisses me again planting a tender kiss on my lips. Our lips begin to move together as i felt her tongue slip in between my lips. Our tongues collided as I felt her body rub against mine, she must know what this is doing to me. The kiss started to become more passionate, but soon she stopped kissing me and looks into my eyes.

"Was all of that too much for you. All the...touching? We haven't been dating long and I don't want to move too fast with you" I asked her, she just starts laughing

"Absolutely not. You made me feel...aroused. I like all the...um...touching" I heard her whisper

"Oh...that's...great" I tried pulling her in for another kiss but she stops me

"Nope. You heard the boys. Now let's go before people think we're having another sleepover, and you might want to fix that little problem of yours. I'll be waiting" Hermione whispers getting off of me

"You are such a tease"

I quickly went to the bathroom to fix my problem before rejoining Hermione.

We walked out of my room and went to the great hall taking our usual spots on the couch. I tried to listen to whatever he was complaining about but i got distracted when i felt Hermione's hand join together with mine. I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"Fix your collar a bit. I can see little bruises" She whispers, i quickly pulled up my collar

"Pull down your shirt. It's showing your stomach too much and guys have been eyeing you since we walked in. I don't want anyone thinking of you the way i do" I whispered back

"You think about me like that?" She asks, I could hear the nervousness in her voice

"Yeah. I can't help thinking of your beautiful body and also I'm a teenage boy who knows beauty when he sees it"

She looks down embarrassed and pulls her shirt down before rejoining our hands.

What is this feeling i get whenever we touch? I wish i realised it sooner, i think I've always had these feelings. When we travelled though time together or when she punched that stupid slytherin in the face. I knew. It's love. Love?

I'm in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione's pov

After dinner Harry and i went to the common room to do some homework...well Harry did homework. I already finished all mine and was just helping him.

"Mione thank you. I would be failing all of my classes if it weren't for you" Harry says gratefully

"Of course. I can't have my boyfriend failing all his classes now can I? Now Harry remember the ball is tomorrow night, do you mind waiting for me outside the ballroom?" I asked

"Yeah. I think it will so funny to see everyone's faces when we walk into the ballroom together" he says starting to laugh

"Yeah. It will be great. Now I'm going to get my beauty sleep. I want to look nice for tomorrow"

He pulls me to his lips and places his hands just below my chin. The kiss is slow and gentle. I was glad no one is in the common room right now. Our kiss eventually broke.

"You never need beauty sleep. You are already more beautiful every moment i see you"

When I heard those words, i started to feel more vulnerable. He makes me want to kiss him more and touch him. Whenever he talks to me like that, i get all tingly inside.

"You can't talk like that in here. You will make me want to kiss you more and if I start kissing you...I will never want to stop. You make feel so happy. I want so much more of this but we can't kiss in public...anymore i mean. You are the most sweetest guy there is. Goodnight darling" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Night" Harry says before we both head up to our rooms

I looked around my room to see Parvati and Lavender already sleeping. It made me miss Ginny and i wanted to be her friend, but after what she said, i don't know if i ever could. I changed into my nighty eventually laying down and shutting my eyes.


	21. Part21

I woke up to the sound of girls screaming. I looked over to see Lavender and Parvati holding up their dresses to the mirror and freaking out about the dance. The ball is tonight.

"The ball is tonight!" Lavender yells pulling me up from my bed

They make me jump around with them a bit before i sat back down on my bed.

"Yeah. It is...what time is it?" I ask yawning a bit

"About 7. We still have a hour till breakfast. So Hermione who are you taking to the ball? Since you turned Viktor down"

"A friend" I said before walking out of the room and over to the bathroom

I decided to take a shower and as I did, Harry came in my head as the warm water ran over me. Sometimes he makes me have thoughts that i know I shouldn't be having, in the shower no less. He just does something to me. I know I'm young but i believe I'm more mature than most my age. It's only natural to think this way about your boyfriend. I have been thinking of taking a huge step with him, and I know I may be young...but that didn't matter to me.

After my shower i got dressed before heading down to the great hall. I walked in to see Harry hasn't come down yet. That's odd? I walked back to the common room and i headed up to where the boys dorms are, i knocked on Harry's door expecting him to answer but Ron does instead.

"Hey Ron i was wondering..."

"Harry is in the shower Hermione" Ron says in a sad tone

"Ron i came up here to see both you. Not just Harry, your my friend also. I was wondering why you both are not down for breakfast"

"It's fine Hermione. Listen are you two dating or what because i always see you guys together? You two even sleep in the same bed sometimes...that doesn't sound like friends"

"No we're just really good friends. Like i thought you and I were, but this year you have been treating me terribly. Being rude to Harry and I. You are not acting like yourself" I tell him honestly

"I just feel like all you do and hang out with Harry rather than me...and Ginny? Are you two are friends yet, you haven't talked to each other in days? What the hell is that about! There is something different about you this year. You are dressing different and not acting like yourself and all you do is talk about Harry. What is wrong with you!" Ron says rather rudely

"I'm still the same Hermione i have always been. You're the one who has changed. You and Harry always fight. So you're the one who needs to go back to the Ron who doesn't abandon his friends! Tell Harry i will see him in potions!" I yelled to Ron

I quickly walked away leaving him stunned. Since i practically missed breakfast i might as well head to herbology. I walked to my usual spot to hear everyone gushing about the ball rather than the lesson, it makes sense though. I'm really excited about the ball as well.

Later in potions...

"Hey mione. Ron told me you stopped by this morning" Harry says taking a seat next to me

"Yeah. I just came to see why you weren't at breakfast but he said you were in the shower. We ended up in an argument anyways...So are you excited for tonight?" I ask

"Absolutely. I can't wait to spend all night with you. Wait...what happened with Ron?"

"He says i need to change back to my old self. He thinks things have changed this year with me, which they clearly have" I explained in a whispering tone, if Snape catches us talking we will both be in trouble.

"You will always be the same kind, beautiful, and intelligent Hermione I have always known. Ron is just mad because you aren't helping him with his homework anymore"

I guess he is right.

"You know i was thinking about you this morning...in the shower. You know like in certain ways i shouldn't" I whispered in his ear, i started blushing.

I covered my eyes in embarrassment. I can't believe i just told him that.

"Don't be embarrassed. You aren't alone in that thought. Hermione i thought about you like that this morning also, i always think about you" He says laughing lightly

I look at him to see a more seductive look in his eyes than usual. He Is clearly trying to kill me. Sometimes he makes me want to grab him and take him right here and now.

"I've been thinking about taking a huge step with you...I mean after last night..." I started to tell him exactly what i was thinking about this morning

"Potter! Granger! I understand that you feel like your so important that you don't need to pay attention, but listen when i am talking!" Snape yells at us causing us both to face him, breaking the moment we just had.

For the rest of class he just talks about defensive spells we could use when fighting each other. After lessons i said my goodbyes to Harry before heading up to my room to get ready for the ball. I walked into my closet and pulled out my dress.

It's a long pink gown with folds along the sides. Before changing I took another quick shower and applied a little bit of makeup, not too much since Harry told me i didn't need makeup to be beautiful. I then placed few spells to get control of my hair, i decided to place it in a nice updo with a strand of hair hanging out.

Finally the dress. I took a look in the mirror and i have to say, I think i look beautiful. I wonder how Harry is doing?

Harry's pov

"Ron your robes look ridiculous" I tell Ron looking at the sewn robes his mom sent him

"I know I'm going to be the laughing stock of the ball. I mean you look great, whatever girl your taking is lucky. How come your robes aren't funny?" He complains

I took one more look in the mirror before changing into my suit, i fixed my hair up so it wasn't as messy as it usually. I bet Hermione is going to look beautiful tonight...I mean she always does, it's going to take everything in my power not to kiss her tonight when we're dancing.

I looked over at the time, realizing I needed to be downstairs. I was told that champions needed to be early, Dumbledore wanted them and their dates to make an entrance. I quickly made my way downstairs and stood outside the great hall. All the champions were already with their dates. Now all I needed was Hermione, she must be here soon. Just then I heard gasps around me, confused at the sudden silence I turned around and looked at the stairs. It was Hermione.

"Whoa"


	22. Part22

She walked slowly down the stairs and i couldn't help but stare at her in amazment. She looked absolutely beautiful. She is wearing a gorgeous pink dress that shows off the curves in her body. I didn't even notice when she walked right up to me.

"Mione you look stunning, Beautiful...hot" I stuttered feeling the heat rising to my cheeks

She started laughing and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you and you look so handsome. I have never seen you so cleaned up...you look hot as well"

I held out my arm and she took it. We walked behind the rest of the champions and I could see Viktor looking at me. I knew he was probably upset, but right now i couldn't care less. Hermione is my date, it couldn't be more perfect. Mcgonagall walked out of the great hall and comes towards us.

"You two look lovely together. You two are the perfect couple. Now let's go in champions" Mcgonagall announces as the doors open

We walked in the great hall slowly hearing the sound of applause. When Hermione and i walked in most people looked shocked, and i heard the sounds of whispering conversations.

Hermione's pov

I saw all the girls look at me in jealousy as i proudly walked with Harry. I liked making these girls jealous for once, as they should be. I also saw a few boys staring at me, it seems they are finally noticing me as more than a bookworm. Although this makes me a bit more nervous now.

The champions all got in position to waltz. Harry placed his hand in mine and one on my waist, just like we practiced. As the music started he began moving to the music. We spin around the ballroom following the steps exactly. I couldn't stop looking down at my feet trying not to step on his shoes. I then looked around to see everyone staring at us. We have practiced already, I shouldn't be so nervous.

"Hermione just look at me. Don't worry about them...I'm here with you. I want you to focus on me. Okay?" He whispers pulling me closer to him

I looked into his eyes and i started to feel more relaxed as we glided along the dance room floor, it seems more magical than the first time. I felt like we're the only ones in the room as the music flowed around us. The room was filled with stars and crystals, the snow gently falling around us. It was perfect. Everything is perfect. The music soon began to slow down as we separated bowing to each other, ending the dance.

I heard the rush of applause and i took Harry's hand walking over to one of the tables. Just then Lavender walks up to us dressed in a nice purple dress.

"You two were so good out there. So you said no to Viktor for Harry Potter? Everyone is gonna be talking about you two. I know you two say you aren't dating, but even as friends, you two were perfect" Lavender says before walking away

"We knew people were going to talk if we came together. But at least they aren't making a big deal about it. I can't wait till Ron talks to us"

"I know. Harry tonight has been great and it's only just the beginning. No matter what happens tonight...i want you to know how much i care about you" I tell him, before he could respond, Ron came over to us

"Harry you could have told me you were taking Hermione to the ball. What if someone else wanted to ask her? Did you even consider how others might feel? What about her? You didn't even consider her feelings" Ron says angrily

"Ron. Harry asked me and i said yes. I don't understand the problem?" I asked a bit confused

"Oh forget it" Ron says before walking away

"Hermione do you want a drink?" Harry asks as i focused my attention on him

"Please"

As he walked over to the drinks table, i couldn't help but feel happy. Tonight has been perfect and no one can ruin it, not even Ron. Harry walks back over with my drink and we just spend awhile talking, many students have also come up and complimented our dance or started to congratulate us for doing so well. I saw a few odd looks when i mentioned we came as friends, but they seem to believed us.

"You two did splendid. No one could take their eyes off you" Neville complimented as he walked up with Ginny on his arm, she gave me a sad look before dragging Neville away.

"Thanks Neville" I called out to him, but Ginny already pulled him away

Just as we were alone again, of course the ferret had to come over and bother us.

"So i never thought anyone would take a mudblood to the dance, but I gotta admit, you look fine as hell Granger. I might have to steal you away from Potter myself" Draco says stepping closer to me

"Back off malfoy!" Harry yells placing his arms around my waist as i turned away from Draco.

"Watch yourself potter!" Malfoy hisses before walking back to his slytherin friends

"So do you want to go for a walk? I have a feeling you could really use one?" Harry suggests

"I would love to"

At black lake...

"Harry tonight has been perfect. I don't care what people say about us tomorrow, I'm just glad to be here with you" I tell him

"Do you still want us to be a secret?" He asks as we walked hand and hand by the lake

"I kinda like messing with people, and if they know how can we do this..." I says leaning in to kiss him

I placed my hands on the side of his neck pulling him closer to me. He kisses me gently before stopping.

"Why did you stop?" I whispered to him only millimeters from his face

"I love you Hermione. I always have. I just knew that i had to tell you, and tonight couldn't have been a better time to say it" He quietly says not moving his eyes from mine

"I love you to. I love you so much" I nearly cried pulling him to me once again.

The kiss starts slow but soon increases in passion as he pulled me to the ground. Our tongues battled for dominance as his hands moved towards the back of my dress. He started kissing me harder as i the lustful groans come from him.

"Is this happening?" I thought to myself.

I know i should stop before we got carried away but it felt so good. He takes a moment to catch his breath before crashing his lips on mine once again. I slid my hands along his chest and started to move my kissed to his neck. I straddled his waist as his hands begin moving to the back of my dress. He stops kissing me and he slowly graces my zipper with his hand and looked at me hoping i will agree to what he wants. I realized...i want him just as bad as he wanted me. I took all the courage I could and said yes.

"Make love to me Harry"


	23. Part23

Warning! Underaged Sex! If you're uncomfortable, please skip over.

/

He slowly unzipped my dress and slid it off my shoulders, i saw him looking at my pink bra and began blushing. I stood up and pulled down my entire dress. He stood up with me as I begun taking off his dress robes till we are both standing there in our underwear. I wrapped my hands along my chest, i was bit embarrassed. He walked closer to me and moved my hands away.

"Your body is gorgeous. Never be ashamed of it" He whispers before kissing me

"We haven't been dating long, but this feels right. If you're not ready...that's okay" He says separating from me, but not moving his hands from around my waist

"No. I want this"

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled us back to the ground. I sat on his lap and i reached behind me and unhook my bra. I felt his hands move along my stomach and up towards my breasts as i leaned down and kissed him again.

We finished undressing before we did it. It's like i always dreamed of. He whispered my name as he kissed me along each of my breasts. His hands moved along my legs and down to my most intimate areas. I couldn't help arching my back against the cold grass as i felt his member pressed against me. He then slowly moved inside me. It was painful at first but that pain was soon overcome by intense pleasure that I've never felt before. I couldn't stop moaning his name, he must have heard this because he began moving faster and faster. I felt my walls tightening inside as i knew my climax was nearing. After a few more thrusts we both climaxed together. Most boys can't hold out for very long, but he did.

I then transfigured his jacket into a blanket so we could lay on it. We held each other knowing how special tonight was. This wasn't just sex for us. We showed each other how much love we had.

**A little later... **

"We should put our clothes back on Harry" I tell him as we are still laying naked wrapped in each others arms.

"Yeah. Someone could walk out here and see us" He agrees getting up

"Do you want to go back to the ball?" I asked standing up and beginning to put my clothes on, he does the same.

"Sure. We should at least have one last dance before the night ends" We finished dressing as he zips my dress back up.

"Tonight meant everything to me Harry. You made me feel beautiful and loved...thank you. I will never regret doing this with you. It was so perfect and you were perfect...every part of you" I pulled him into a soft kiss

"It meant everything to me as well. You were always beautiful in my eyes, I hope your not too sore tomorrow" He says taking my hands as we walked back towards the ballroom.

"If I am...it was well worth it. I hope we can do this again" I tell him

When we walked in i saw everyone lifting their eyebrows or giggling at us. Girls are giving me thumbs up meaning they probably think we did something, which we did. But I didn't care about the rumors.

"Harry your friends are calling you over. Go say hello, you have been spending all night with me" I said pointing over to Ron, Seamus, and Dean

"Okay. See you in a bit...wait" Harry moves closer to me and pulls a small leaf out of my hair before walking away

I looked around to see Lavender, Parvati, and Padma sitting at one of the tables. Parvati looked awfully sad.

"Parvati are you okay?" I asked worryingly, i took a seat next to her

"No. Ron ignored me all night and when he did talk to me all he was talking about you and Harry. We didn't even dance" She cries

"Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked her

"No. Ginny already promised to give him a piece of her mind and write a letter to her mum about how rude Ron is being" She says in a depressed tone

"Let's talk about something else to your mind off of it...so You and Harry? Did you two come as friends or as a couple?" Lavender asks bluntly

"We came as just friends. He needed a date and didn't want to go with a fangirl or a stranger" I said quickly as i felt my cheeks heating up, i hope they didn't notice.

"Okay well you two looked really nice out there together. I think you two would be perfect for each other" Padma says

"Hey i know you wanted to ask Harry and i'm sorry. I told him you wanted to go with him but..."

"Hermione it's okay. I went with Seamus and i had a really nice time. We danced and talked a lot. I think i like him"

"That's so good. Well Parvati please feel better. I am going to go see Harry and see if Seamus likes you as well Padma" I told them before walking up to Harry and his friends

"Well if it isn't the belle of the ball, i just got done telling Harry the whole school is talking about you two. Most are debating whether you two are friends or dating" Dean says

"Which is ridiculous. I don't know why everyone is talking like you two are in item. Harry would never date Hermione...I mean look at her...nerdy and boring she is" Ron says chugging down a cup of what I smelled to be fire whiskey

"Ron! How could you say that?" Harry raises his voice

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, i felt like crying but i didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching me cry.

"Oh please everyone knows how much of a nerd she is. She is a bookworm and you two would never work out, she is probably only acting like this to get attention from everyone. Harry could have anyone but you..." Ron says laughing as he begins slurring his words

Dean and Seamus looked upset but not as much as Harry. He started clenching his fist but i didn't want to see a fight. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Ron.

"Harry please calm down. Ron was drunk and he is probably just jealous. Don't do something you will regret" I begged of him

"How could he say those things Hermione? Any guy would be lucky to be with you"

"I don't know about that but right now there seems to be a slow song playing. All the couples are on the dance floor. So let's go dance" I said pulling his hand to the dance floor

I placed both my arms around his neck and he places his on my hips. We slowly move to the music as plays. He starts to whisper sweet compliments in my ear that are either cheesy or just too sweet. He whispers things about tonight reminding me every second of how beautiful my body is. I find my cheeks heating up everytime. When the song ended i walked with Harry back to the common room, along with most of the couples.

"I had a lovely time tonight despite Ron's thoughtless mind" I tell him

"Is any one coming?" He asks

"No. Why?"

He leans in and kisses me slowly, the sparks to flying between us for just a second before we pulled away.

"I love you. Tonight was perfect especially...you know" He starts to say but his cheeks are turn red

"I love you too and when we made love, it was perfect and so were you. Every single part of it. I will never regret it" I whispered in his ear before walking back to my room, i closed the door behind me and fell onto the bed.

"What a perfect night"


	24. Part24

Hermione's pov

Today has been a very interesting day. As I'm walking to class everyone seems to be noticing me, for some odd reason everyone wants to be my friend. Girls are either asking me about Harry or guys are looking at me in a seductive matter. None of that matters...all that matters is Harry.

I still can't get over how amazing last night was, every little detail will forever be in my mind. The way he kissed every inch of my body and how intimate every second it was, i get goosebumps everytime i think about it. I know how young we were, but it felt so right. If anyone found out, it would be scandalous. I don't regret sleeping with Harry and i never will.

As i am sitting in study hall i heard someone call my name. I turned around only to see a very angry Ginny. Not really caring what she had to say, i turned back to my work.

"Hey Hermione. I can't help but notice your sitting here by yourself. Your boyfriend not around?" Ginny says in a rather resentful tone

"I don't have a boyfriend" I tell her not looking up from my homework, i just didn't want to deal with her right now

"So if i was to flirt with Harry and get him to like me, you wouldn't care? If i asked him out and he said yes...you wouldn't be jealous or mad?" She asks taking a seat next to me

"No. We're friends that's all. Besides Harry would never like you, your just a nobody. If you don't leave me alone right now i will hex you into a oblivion. Trust me, I'm very much skilled with my wand" I threatened grabbing my wand out of my pocket and pointing it at her.

Ginny huffs and walks away. I didn't even know where all that came from, i never expected myself to say such things to her. I never should've been so mean to her, this isn't me at all. Ignoring the obvious stares i have been getting today, i walked out of the great hall and headed to the library. By my surprise i saw Harry and Cedric talking? I didn't think they were friends. I waited till Cedric walked away before taking a seat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry"

"Hermione, you're never going to guess what Cedric just told me. He just figured out the egg and told me how to do it" Harry says happily

"Really how?" I questioned

"I will show you tonight. Meet me in the perfects bathroom tonight before dinner and bring your bathing suit" He tells me

"Okay?" Without second guessing it, i agreed

"So how are you today beautiful? Are you sore from last night?" He asks awkwardly

"Good. I'm not sore at all, although i had a little fight with Ginny. She threatened to take you away from me. So i might have threatened to hex her" I admitted shamefully

"Hermione i don't like you two fighting. I wish you two would just be friends, but then again I'm not using my own advice when it comes to Ron. He had a bit of an hangover this morning so I have been avoiding him"

"Wow. We are not good when it comes to the weaselys"

"Yeah. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do for the holidays. I would usually be with Ron but now i guess I'm just staying here" Harry tells me sadly

"Well you could always spend the holiday with me?" I suggested

"No Hermione. You need to be with your family. I am going to stay here. I will be fine trust me" Harry says refusing my offer

"No one should spend the holidays alone especially you. I insist you come with me...or how about I just stay here? Yes! that is the perfect idea" I tell him grabbing his hand

"Thanks Hermione...i love you" Harry says whispering that last part hoping to avoid anyone from hearing

"I love you too"

**Later that night...**

I was waiting in the bathroom for Hermione. I was trying to process everything Cedric told me about the egg this morning. He told me to place the egg in the bath? I was very confused, but i trusted him for some reason. I then heard the door open bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Hermione walk in and take off my invisibility cloak. She was wearing a red bikini and had a towel and clothes in and her hand. I tried not to stare too much but she was wearing my favorite color.

"So what are we doing here?" She asks

"Well Cedric told me to put the egg under the water and it will reveal a clue on how to solve the second task...Hermione you look..." I tried to say but i couldn't, not without looking down her body

"Thank you Harry, but you can stare later. Now please take off your shirt. We need to get in the bath. I hope whatever Cedric said works" She says casually grabbing the hem of my shirt

I turned around and took off my shirt. When i turned back around i could see Hermione turning red. I pulled her in for a quick kiss, hoping to get rid of the tension between us.

"You look beautiful and i just couldn't help myself. You know red is my favorite color" I tell her and she just smiles, i leaned in to kiss her again but she places her hand against my lips.

"Harry we can do that later. We came to find the clue for the next task. Let's get in the bath" She says stepping in the bath and pulling me in

I grabbed the golden egg and placed it under the water just like Cedric said. I opened it and i didn't hear the screeching. Both Hermione and i dived under the water and saw the clue emerge from the egg, it was some sort of message. At first i didn't understand as i listened to the message, but i quickly came above the water once I saw Hermione move to the surface.

"Harry. I got it. They are going to take something valuable from you and your job is to retrieve it out of black lake. You only have an hour" She explains wiping the water out of her eyes

"How did you figure it out so fast?"

"I'm good at these type of puzzles...but i don't know what they will take from you?" She says moving her hands through her wet hair

What am i supposed to do? How can i stay underwater for a hour? I take the egg out of the water and placed it on the ground beside me. I laid back against the tub as so many thoughts ran through my head. What do I do?


	25. Part25

"How am i supposed to stay underwater for an hour? And what was that about merpeople?" I started to panic inside

"Harry there are merpeople in black lake. You just have to avoid them and about the breathing underwater thing, i have no clue. We will have to ask someone like Moody"

"Okay" Her saying that makes me feel loads better

"So what do we do now?" She asks moving closer to me in the water

I met her in the middle and kissed her. She instantly responded by moving her legs around my sides allowing me between her thighs. I pressed her against the inside of the tub and pushed my tongue in between her lips. I'm still new at this whole intimate thing, so i avoided touching her anywhere she wouldn't like me too.

"Harry you can touch me. It's okay. We have touched each other before. Do you need a reminder of yesterday?" She whispers

I kissed her once again moving my hand up slowly along her stomach. I heard her moan as i moved my hand just below her breast. I started to kiss her neck and i moved my hand to the outside of her bathing suit top. I felt her body gasp with surprise, i didn't think i could cause such a reaction out of her. She ran her hands across my back pulling me closer as i gave her breast a small squeeze. She wouldn't stop moaning, and i have never heard something so beautiful.

She suddenly moves her arms around to her back and quickly untied her bathing suit top and tossed it. I couldn't take my eyes off her soft breasts, she looked absolutely irresistible.

"My eyes are up here Harry" She teases

"Well it's not my fault that you chose to take off your top. It can be distracting you know" I told her lightly running my finger over her nipple

"I can always put it back on" She whispers as i felt her lips move below her ear

"Never"

I brought her lips back to mine and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"Merlin you have no idea what you do to me" I tell her

"I think i have an idea" She says moving her hands down my stomach and underneath the water

"Hermione...not that i don't enjoy this but the perfects are going to be patrolling anytime now and i don't want to get caught" I told her stopping her hands, she moved back and looked at me sadly

"You're so responsible. I love you for it" She gives one last kiss allowing me to look at her one more time

We both got out of the bath and dried off, rather slowly i might add. Once finished we walked hand in hand back to the common room. We walked inside and disconnected our hands. I saw most of the gryffindors hanging around playing wizard chess or studying. We both looked over at the couch but it seems to be taken up by people. There was only one chair left, Hermione saw me pondering what to do.

"I can't sit on your lap because of all these people. So how about we just go to our seperate rooms for awhile" She suggests, how did she know exactly what i was thinking?

I looked around to see a few looks but otherwise we were unnoticed. I went up to my room to see Ron sitting on his bed reading some book about quidditch. At first he didn't notice me but then he quickly stood up.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I never should have said those things about you and Hermione. Dean and Seamus brought me up to speed about last night. Please I'm so sorry. I was a drunken bloke who was just pissed at my mum"

"It's not me you owe an apology to. You said awful things about Hermione and what of Parvati? You barely payed attention to her, she was crushed. You need to go make things right" I tell him calmly, but inside i felt like hitting him

"I will i promise. But...Hermione needs to make things right with Ginny. I found her crying earlier because of her fight with Hermione. She wants to be friends again. All of us should be friends. We never should have stopped and i feel like i caused this" Ron explains in a pleading tone

"You need to tell Hermione that. She is downstairs"

Ron quickly walked out the door and made his way downtown. I really hoped Hermione forgives him, i missed my best friend.

I sat on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and brought myself back to earlier in the bathtub. Hermione looked beautiful. I can't believe out of every guy, she chose me. She could of had Viktor Krum but she chose me instead. I remembered how her body felt under my touch earlier and how soft her skin was under the water. Last night will always flood my thoughts and my dreams. I never felt like this before.

Hermione's pov

I was sitting on the couch reading a book trying to control my still wet hair. Just then i looked up to see Ron approch me.

"Can we talk?" He asks shyly

"You better be here to apologize, if not you might as well leave now"

"Hermione I'm so sorry about last night. I never should have said those things to you. Any guy will be lucky to date a girl like you. I was just mad that Harry never told me and how close you two have been lately...i was drunk and i was stupid. Please forgive me" He says sincerely

I am shocked a first. I never knew Ron to be so kind and sincere. He was drunk, so it wasn't completely his fault.

"Thank you" I stood up and give him a quick hug before sitting back down

"I'm glad were friends again. Now about you and Ginny..."

"Ron. We are not friends right now. Once Ginny comes to me and apologizes for this morning, i will easily forgive her and we can be friends again but until then i won't be talking to her" I told him not letting him finish talking

He looked disappointed at first but then walks back up to his room.

Harry's pov

As I laid there on my bed, i realized my hair is still wet so put my towel down and laid on it. I then heard the door open.

"Harry i think we're good again. We hugged and she forgave me. She said she wants us all to be friends again just like before. Although she doesn't want to have anything to do this Ginny" Ron says

I got up and gave him a quick hug causing him to laugh.

"Let's go. We need to head down for dinner" I tell him

We headed to the great hall and sat our usual spots. In an instant Ron grabs two plates full of food and begins shoving the food in his mouth. Hermione and I looked at him then at each other, i can tell we are both thinking the same thing. Just like old times.


	26. Part26

**3 weeks later...**

Harry's pov

Hermione and i have been looking through all the books in the library trying to find something to help me breathe underwater. We are sitting in my room still looking, but so far nothing. Hermione is starting to get frustrated, i have a feeling she could burst as any moment...

"Harry the second task is tomorrow and we haven't figured out anything! We don't even know what they are going to take away from you. I mean what are we supposed to do? How does everyone else already know what to do? I am supposed to be the smartest girl in our grade and i can't even figure out a spell so you can hold your breathe underwater!" She screams slamming the book down

"Hermione it's okay. Please calm down. Everything will be okay" I said calmly pulling her into a hug

"How can you be so sure?"

"Beacuse as your boyfriend, you should trust me. Besides i have faced worse and we still have hours before the task. I will go ask Cedric or something on how he plans on doing it. Now let's take a break for awhile?" I suggested

"Okay...so what were you planning?" She whispers leaning in, just as our lips are about to touch there is a knock at the door.

Knock knock

"Damn" I whisper to myself

I open the door to see Neville standing there looking rather happy.

"Hey Neville are you okay? Do you need me for something?" I ask only slightly irritated since he interrupted us.

"No. I just came to deliver a message to Hermione. Dumbledore wants to see you after dinner...alone"

"Why does he want to see me?" Hermione asks walking to the door

"I have no clue. He just told me to tell you that. Now Harry i think i might have something to help you with the whole breathing underwater thing" Neville says looking in a even more happier mood

"How do you know about that?" I'm a bit confused how he knew about the task, no one knew what we were supposed to do yet.

"It's called gillyweed. It allows you to breathe underwater for at least an hour, i heard Hermione yelling about it and i thought i could help"

"Thank you!" Hermione says excitedly pushing past me and hugging Neville

"Yeah" Neville looks down a bit embarrassed at her action

"Thanks so much" I gave him a pat on the shoulder

He hands me a whole jar of it. He walks away awkwardly leaving Hermione and I.

"Oh Harry. This is so great!" She crashes her lips on mine catching me by surprise.

"Mmm...Hermione wait..." I tried to say but she kept on kissing me

"Sorry i got really happy. What were you going to say?" She asks stopping herself

"Why would Dumbledore want to see you after dinner?"

"No clue but it's probably nothing bad. I mean it's me were talking about" She says positively

"Okay. Speaking of dinner we might as well head down there" I said taking her hand in mine and leading her hand out of the common room and to the great hall.

We took our usual seats next to Ron and began talking about the second task, it was really great to be good friends again. Just then Professor Mcgonagall walked over to us and whispers something in Hermione's ear.

"Okay...Harry i will see you later. I need to go see headmaster Dumbledore now" Hermione says quietly

She has a worried look on her face as professor Mcgonagall walks away. She suddenly gets up and quickly walks out of the great hall. I looked to Ron who has the same worried expression as I do. I tried not to think about what she could be doing, but it was eating me up inside. After dinner i went straight to the common roon to wait for Hermione.

After a couple of hours she still hasn't come back yet. I am really nervous now, just as i got up to leave for my room, i heard the portrait door open. I eagarly turned around only to see Professor Mcgonagall walking into the common room.

"Is she okay? I haven't seen her for awhile and I'm worried" I quickly walked over to her

"Don't worry Mr.Potter...Ms.Granger would like you to know she is okay and you don't need to wait for her. All they are doing is talking. Now get some rest. You have big day tomorrow" Mcgonagall says smiling

I took her advise and went straight to my room. I felt better knowing that Hermione was alright, but i still wished to know where she went.

**The Next Morning...**

I walked down to the common room to see Hermione, but she isn't there? This is quite unusual since she always waits for me. I then walked up to her room and quietly opened the door hoping to avoid waking up the rest of the girls. I looked around her room but she wasn't there. Her bed hasn't even been slept in...Where could she be?

**The Night Before...**

Hermione's pov

"Ms.Granger I know you already know all about the second task...so i need a favor. I hope you will accept" Dumbledore says in a calm voice

"What do i need to do?"

"We need something valuble to Mr.Potter in order for it to be placed at the bottom of black lake, and the most valuble thing to him...is you" I am takin aback at first, i would never have considered myself that valuble

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. Why would i be considered most valuable to him?"

"Ms.Granger...i may be old but I'm not blind. I can tell the connection you two have from miles away. There is something going on between you two... i considered asking Mr.Weasley but i think you were the better choice" I can't help but blush slightly at his words

"Sir, did you ask any of the other champions friends to be bait?" I ask again

"Indeed. Don't worry you won't be harmed. We shall cast a sleeping spell on you and give you a potion that will protect you from the cold water...but the only thing is, that it won't last forever. I hope Mr.Potter will save you in time" He explains

"Harry will save me...i know he will. I will definitely help you out, but what of Harry? He will be upset if he doesn't see me there tomorrow with him" I tried to reason with him, i wanted to tell Harry about this.

"Everything will work out just fine. Now Professor Mcgonagall will take you to a private room with the others until tomorrow" He stands up and gestures me over to her

I turned around to see Professor Mcgonagall standing by some door in Dumbledore's office.

"I will tell Mr.Potter that you are okay. No doubt he is waiting up for you" She opens the door to the private room and I walked in.

I silently prayed that Harry will succeed tomorrow.


	27. Part27

The second task was finally starting. I quickly changed into shorts and a t-shirt placing the gillyweed in my pocket. I was waiting at the edge of black lake along with the rest of the champions and all of Hogwarts behind us. I looked around and there was still see no sign of Hermione. I have been asking around but no one has seen her, it worries me. She wouldn't miss this...so clearly something has happened to her.

"Line up!" Someone yells through the speakers

I lined up next to Cedric who looked just as nervous as i am. I grabbed some gillyweed and placed it in my mouth. I nearly spit it out, it was absolutely disgusting. Just as the bell rang i started to feel something growing on the side of my neck. I jumped in the water and begun swimming down towards the large group of grindylows. As i easily swam through them, I looked down at my feet and noticed flippers have grown. And on my neck...gills?

Way to go Neville, i made a mental note to myself to thank him again.

Just stuff started shooting at me from the bottom of the ocean. I had no idea where they were coming from. I quickly dodge all of them and began swimming past the rest of the obstacles. As i swam forward i could see something in the near distance. I took a closer look to see some people tied up with chains at the bottom of the ocean. As i swam even closer i recognized one of the people as Hermione.

HERMIONE! I swam faster towards her to also see Cho, this little blond girl, and the same girl Viktor took to the dance. I realized there was someone for everyone to save. I swam over quickly removing the chains around her. I looked over to see both Viktor and Cedric have also done the same as i did, they both swam away with there valubles. As i grabbed Hermione i realized that Fleur isn't here? She must have left the round or something, i couldn't just leave the girl. I swam over to the little girl but then the mermen started to surround me.

"Just one" One of them tells me, i pulled out my wand and preform a few spells

"Stupefy!" I end up stunning one of them

I unchained the little girl and grabbed her along with Hermione. I took both girls in my arms and started swimming to the surface but when I looked down i saw the mermen chasing after me. I grabbed both Hermione and the little girl in one arm and lifted my wand in the air. I performed the only spell i could think of and it shot me out of the water. I landed on the dock with both girls.

Both Hermione and the girl landed on top of me. I catched my breathe while trying to get the water out of my lungs.

"Harry potter saved them both!" The announcer yells causing everyone behind us to applaud.

Just then i get engulfed with hugs from Hermione as she wraps me in a towel. Fleur runs over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. The little girl was her sister.

"Mate that was a hell of of thing you did" Ron tells me landing next to me

"Thanks"

"The standings in Fleur in last place, Krum in third, and due to his success in saving more than one person, Harry is in second while Cedric takes the lead in first. Go Hogwarts!" The announcer yells

"You saved my sister. Thank you, she wasn't yours to save but you did anyways" Fleur says nearly crying wrapping her arms around her sister

"Harry your in second place!" Hermione yells hugging me once again

After the competition i got sent to Madame Pomfrey to make sure i didn't have hyperthermia or something.

"Well Mr.Potter you seem just fine, good thing you came up when you did. That gillyweed could have stopped working in a matter of minutes" Pomfrey says happily

I looked over to Hermione who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Harry I'm so glad that you're okay"

"So am I"

"Okay well if you feel dizzy or sick please come see me. Otherwise you two may leave...oh and great job today" She says sending us off.

Hermione and i ran back to the common room for awhile before dinner began, we took a seat on the couch as Hermione just got done telling me all about her meeting with Dumbledore. She actually agreed to be tied up with a chain at the bottom of the lake.

"I can't believe you were okay with being stuck at the bottom of the lake" I still had trouble grasping the idea of someone willing to do that

"I knew you would save me. You always do" She says smiling as she messes with her still wet hair. I wrapped a blanket around both of us since were still wet from being in the lake for so long.

"I was so worried this morning when i didn't see you. Professor Mcgonagall had to practically force me to sleep last night"

"Harry thank you for saving my life...really. I am so proud of you, you even saved that little girl when you didn't have to. You're so heroic and brave" She says tearing up a bit

"Hermione i will always be there for you no matter what. Even if i have to save you from a troll, werewolves or save you from the bottom of the ocean. Come to think of it i always have to save you" I joked

She hits me in the side and starts snuggling up to me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear

"I love you too"

"Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight?" I asked her

"What about the guys?"

"Well we have been caught sleeping together twice now and nothing has happened. Plus we can shut the curtains around us and put on a silencing spell" I suggested

"That sounds perfect. I will go grab my night clothes and i will sneak up to your room later tonight" She whispers quickly getting up and heading up to her room.

Later that night after dinner...

It's nearly midnight and all of the guys are asleep. Hermione is meeting me here any minute. Just then i heard the door open. Hermione walked in dressed in my quidditch jersey, i couldn't really tell if she is wearing anything under it.

"I hope you don't mind. This is kinda like your reward for saving me" She says quietly walking up to my bed

I lifted up the covers and pulled her in with me. She laid her head on my chest as i wrapped my arms around her. I wonder what reward she was talking about?

"You know Harry I'm not wearing anything under this" She whispers seductively

She slowly lifts her head up and kisses me. I pulled her on top of me as we begin devouring each others lips.

"You might want to place a silencing spell if you don't want to get caught for what's about to happen" She whispers

I cast a silencing spell and shut the curtains before covering both of us with the blanket. It really was a great day.


	28. Part28

**1 week later...**.

Harry's pov

"So about the holidays. I was thinking we should spend them with Ron's family. What do you think?" She asks me

"I thought you wanted to spend it at Hogwarts with me?"

"I will next year but this year I want to kiss you without anyone walking in on us. Plus i know Ron wants us both there"

"Ok. I need to tell Ron but it sounds perfect" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we made our way to potions

We took our seats and it seems Snape is in a irritable mood, like usual.

"Well isn't Hogwart's own little celebrity and his girlfriend. I hope you two will actually focus on my lesson rather than talk about what their going to do to Mr.Potter next" Snape says rudely walking in front of the class

How could he talk to Hermione and i like that, we haven't done anything.

"Of course we will professor" Hermione says in a near spiteful tone

For the rest of class we were just learning about the type of spells you can use in a duel. It reminded me of second year when i went against Malfoy...it didn't really turn out well since people ended up thinking i was the heir of slytherin. After class Hermione and i parted ways as she went to arthimacy and i had to leave for herbology. It was the one class we didn't have together, that and ancient runes.

A couple hours later...

I walked into my dorm to talk to Ron about Hermione. He sitting on his bed looking at some quidditch magazine.

"Hey Ron i was wondering if Hermione could join us for holidays?"

"Of course. I would love to have both of my best friends spend the holidays with me" He says immediately

"Great" I quickly walked out and went up to Hermione's dorm to tell her the great news

Without knocking i quietly opened the door to see her brushing her hair. I quietly sneaked behind her and grabbed her her waist

"Ahh!" She screams as i grabbed her shoulders

"Harry you scared me" She yells pushing me off of her

"I'm sorry. I just came to tell you that Ron said you could come for the holidays"

She looks at me with a frown, i'm assuming she is still upset with me.

"You know your cute when your mad" I joked causing a smile to appear on her face, she gives me a quick kiss in response

"I was thinking we should tell people about us soon" Hermione says in between kisses

"Are you sure? You know both Ginny and Ron will be mad...how about we tell them after the holidays?" I suggested

"Fine"

"Now what do you want to do, while were alone. We won't be able to have much alone time once the holidays come" She says sadly

"How about room of requirment?" I suggested

"Perfect. I have the best idea of what we can do there" She says

I took her hand and walked down the stairs from her dorm, just as we got to the common room i saw Ginny walk over to us.

"Ginny?" I ask

"Hermione can i talk to you?" Ginny asks rather sincerely

"Later. I'm busy. Come on Harry" Hermione pulls me out of the common room and all the way to the room of requirement

"Hermione. You and Ginny are spending the holidays together. You might as well make up"

"Not now. Right now i want to be with you" She smiles as the door appears

We walked in to see the simple old room. I closed my eyes knowing Hermione already had a plan. When i opened them back up i saw a jacuzzi?

"Mione what's this?"

"I wanted to go in the jacuzzi with you. It has been awhile since we went on a proper date and i thought this would be perfect" She says walking over and turning on the bubbles

"How we have no bathing suits?" I ask confused

"I was thinking we would just be in our underwear or would that be too weird for you because we have seen each other naked" She explains clearly teasing me

"Mione. It's fine really. I just don't want you getting your underwear wet. We could always not wear anything" I tell her, she smacks me in the shoulder

Slowly she lifts up her shirt revealing her black lace bra, next she pulls her skirt down showing her matching underwear. Her cheeks turned bright red as she saw me staring at her.

"See something you like" She asks

"You look stunning you know" I whispered pulling her to me

She takes her hands and pulls off my shirt before unbuttoning my pants.

"Harry let's go in" She gently steps in the steaming water pulling me in with her

She sat on my lap facing me as she grabbed her wand and placed a spell on the bath. The bubbles began to move faster.

Hermione's pov

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his lips. I placed my hands along his chest, i could feel how fast his heart is beating.

"Harry calm down. Your heart is beating really fast" I tell him

He kisses me harder as the heat increased. I felt him run his hands all the way down my back, causing shivers down my spine.

"Harry..." I breathed as i moved to his neck

He moves his hands lower grasping my arse. I pressed my body closer against him causing him to groan. I couldn't resist making him moan as i grinded my hips againt his. I started kissing his neck leaving bite marks all over it. We soon separated allowing us both to catch our breaths

"This is great way to spend alone time together before the holiday" I whispered in his ear

"I know"

"You look beautiful Hermione. Every single part of you" He says quietly running his hands over my bra.

Harry's pov

I felt a surge of arousal in my body as i saw Hermione slowly reach behind her back and unhook her bra. Next thing i knew, she got off my lap and reached below the water. She took off her panties and flung them across the room.

She looked at me probably expecting me to do the same. I quickly stripped causing a smile to appear on her face.

"Much better" She whispers getting back on my lap

Quickly my lips connected with hers in a passionate frenzy. Without hesitation i moved inside her. She moaned loudly into my mouth while pushing her hips against mine. Together our bodies moved in the water, hot and passionate like always. Awhile later we were both finished and clearly exhausted.

She turned around on my lap and leaned her head on my shoulder. Slowly i kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck. I held her never wanting to let her go.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too"

We stayed there for 30 more minutes just kissing and teasing each other. We eventually got out and begun drying off. After we put our clothes on, we walked hand in hand back to the common room and went our separate ways till dinner.

Tomorrow we had our hogsmeade trip before break, meaning holidays was only a week away. This meant our time together wouldn't be very long, so i wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I just loved her so much.


	29. Part29

Harry's pov

We are on another hogsmeade trip because it's almost Christmas. This is the perfect opportunity to buy a present for Hermione.

"Okay. So what do you want to do?" I asked her as the snow was falling around us

"I don't know. This would be the perfect date opportunity but half the school is here"

"Well it can still be a date, people will just think we're hanging out or something" She reasons

"I like that idea but I need to get something first, so how about I meet you in the three broomsticks in 20 minutes?"

"Okay?" She says, i waited for her to leave before making my way to the jewlery store

I needed to get the perfect Christmas gift for Hermione so i thought a necklace would do just admirably. I went up to the counter to ask the cashier if she had any suggestions.

"Excuse me. Miss?"

"Your Harry Potter! It such a pleasure to meet you. I have been reading about you in the papers" She says excitedly

"Thanks...um i actually was looking for a really nice necklace to get someone you love. My best friend wanted me to come in for him, he doesn't want his girlfriend to know about it" I told her making up an excuse

"You act like you and your friend...Hermione is it? Hasn't been in the paper about your supposed relationship. I won't say anything" She assures me

"Thank you"

"I would suggest this one. It's brand new and it's perfect for her. This will show her a symbol of your love and affection" She hands me a gold necklace with a pink diamond heart pendent

"She will love it. It is beautiful" I told easily paying for the necklace and grabbing the box

I looked at the time and it was nearly time to meet Hermione. I had to make one last stop at the book store before leaving, she has been saying how badly she wanted a vintage copy of Hogwarts: A History. The book is huge, so i had it sent to the Weasleys . I hid the necklace in my pocket and walked over to the three brooksticks.

When i walked in, I saw Hermione deep in converstaion with Ginny. Not wanting to intrude, i waited until she walked away.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a tight hug before she takes off. I assume she was just apologizing to Hermione. I'm really happy that they're are friends again, it would've been akward if they were fighting. This will probably make telling them we're dating easier. I then walked over and took a seat next to her

"So what were you two talking about?" I asked already knowing the answer

"She was apologizing for treating me so awful this year. She was just jealous, but recently she has been intrested in this other boy, so she said I could date you if I wanted. I know she doesn't know about us, but she said in case we did date, she will be happy for us" I could see how happy this made Hermione, having her best friend back

"I'm so glad you two made up" I tell her

"So am I...so what did you have to get? Did it involve a Christmas present for me?" She looks at me knowingly

I should've known Hermione knew what i was doing.

"Possibly but I'm not telling you anything. Now let's go sit at one of the booths" We walked to a booth near the back so we could have privacy

We ordered our food and drinks already, and were just chatting while we waited. As we were waiting i felt Hermione run her foot up my leg.

"Mione you have to stop someone could see" I tell her quietly, she just looks at me and smirks

"Your enjoying it aren't you? It's turning you on. When i do this doesn't it make you want to take me right now. You know Harry we are in private...meaning i could move my leg farther up if i wanted to" She teases moving her foot farther up my leg right below my crotch, i started to groan as I realized what might happen

"Yes and you don't understand what you're doing to me. If you don't stop I'm going to have to fix the problem your about to create" I tell her, but she just starts giggling

"Fine. We will continue this some other time" She says seductively moving her leg from mine

Just then i heard the bell ring at the front door. I looked over to see Ron walk in. He eventually saw us, he came over and sat at our table. He has a very confused look on his face.

"Ron what's with you? Are you okay?"

"Of course. I just found out Lavender has a huge crush on me"

"That's great. Did she ask you out or something?" I questioned

"No. I overheard her talking with Parvati about it, but i don't like Lavender...she is kinda annoying. So I'm choosing not to do anything and let her come to me" Ron says in a cocky tone

I saw Hermione roll her eyes and scoff at his response.

"Well what are you two doing then?" He asks us

"Just waiting for our food. Do you want to join us?" Hermione asks, I look at her utterly confused. This was supposed to be a date.

"Sure. Why not?"

"So Harry have you thought about what the final task will be yet?" Ron asks taking a seat next to Hermione

"Not really. It's like a month away so i still have time"

After our trip to hogsmeade we all headed back to Hogwarts. I'm a bit sad that Ron interrupted our date, but that's what happens when you are dating secretly. I don't even know how long we have been dating for, I hope that's not a bad thing. In a few days we will be at the weasleys where we won't be able to be alone much.

I walked into the common room to see Hermione standing near the staircase leading up to my dorm. I walked over to see what she is doing.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asks me pulling me over to the corner so we could talk privately

"Yeah. I just hate the fact that we won't have any alone time on the holidays"

"Yes we will. We will sneak away one of those days and just spend the day kissing and maybe... doing other things in the snow. Also I have my own room" She whispers turning red at that last bit

"I like the sound of that"

"I thought you would. I am sorry about the date, i will make it up to you i promise. Now let's get out of this corner before I have an urge to kiss you" She says walking off

I watched her walk away as her hips moved from side to side.

I tried not to check her out, but she is beautiful. She turns around and notices me staring. I took my eyes off her arse and brought them to her eyes. She starts giggling and mouths at me to stop gawking at her, she then leaves to her dorm room.

God could she be anymore perfect.


	30. Part30

It was finally time for the holidays and i was extremely happy i didn't have to stay at Hogwarts. I get to spend it with my amazing girlfriend.

"Harry are you packed? The train will be at the station in 2 hours" Hermione places her hands on her hips and gives me a serious look.

"Darling, I packed yesterday. You need to calm down. Come sit next to me" I gestured her to sit on the couch next to me, she hesitates but eventually gives in.

"I'm sorry I'm just stressed about everything. This is the first holiday we're spending together and i want everything to be perfect"

"How can i make you less stressed?"

"Just being here is already helping me" She says placing her hand in mine and laying her head on the shoulder

"Well at least i get to spend the holidays with you. It will be the best holiday ever" She finishes

"Usually i don't fancy the holidays since i haven't many good memories. As long as i get to spend most of my time with you...everything will be perfect" I tell her

She gives me a quick kiss before laying her head back on my shoulder. We stayed their till it was time for us to leave.

A couple hours later...

"All aboard the Hogwarts express!" The conductor yells (I always wanted to hear a conductor say this)

I grabbed mine and Hermione's bags and placed them on the train, then i placed Hedwig with the other owls.

Hermione and i both headed into the train and picked a compartment. I turned around and Hermione gives me a confused look when i shut the door.

"Harry it's not like we can be alone...Ron and Ginny will most likely sit with us" She says knowingly

"I know. I just wanted to be with you...we can't hug or kiss or even sit too close around him. Ginny is over me yeah, but Ron always seems mad when I'm too close to you or i hold your hand..." I started to frustrate myself just trying to explain it to her

"Are you trying to say Ron fancies me?" She asks in a shocked tone

"Yeah. I thought it for awhile now" I said shamefully taking a seat next to her

"Harry if he does...who cares. I love you and I have always seen Ron as nothing but a friend and that won't change" She grabs my hand gently

"Good because i love you as well. You're mine and i hope you'll always be"

"I will" She begins to lean into me but instantly moves away as we heard the compartment door open.

"There you two are, we were wondering where you left to" Ginny says happily walking into the compartment with Ron

"We tried looking for you guys" Hermione says moving away from me

"So you guys excited to come over for the holidays?" Ginny asks looking more towards me

"Yeah. Absolutely"

The train finally began to move. I couldn't help but notice Ron kept glancing over at Hermione. She is clearly not noticing this since she is focusing on her book. I feel like i should say something, but i know how that would look.

Ignoring Ron, i decided to catch up on homework. Ever since being with Hermione my study habits have been improving. She just makes me want to try harder in my classes. I got out my potions work and begun working but decided to ask for Hermione's help, mostly because it was just an excuse to sit closer to her.

"Hermione can you come over here and help me with my homework? I could really use some help. I wanted to get it done before the holidays" She looked at me for a second, smiled and moved closer to me

"Sure. I always love helping you" She says finally

I moved closer to her and she began helping me with some answers. I glanced over at Ron who looked stunned, i didn't know if it was by me doing my homework or by Hermione. Luckily I finished it all, all thanks to my beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm so proud of you Harry for choosing to do your homework rather than wait for the holidays to be over" She says proudly, then glares at Ron

"Thank you" I love it when Hermione is proud of me

Knock knock

I see the compartment door open slowly revealing Dean. I look towards Ginny and her eyes seems to widen at the sight of him. I realized this was the new boy she liked.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to Ginny for a second" Dean says, Ginny eagerly walks out giving Hermione a thumbs up on the way out.

"What are they doing?" Ron asks her

"He is probably asking her out by now" Hermione says happily

"I will kill him!" Ron starts to yell

"Ron your sister is old enough to date. Would you calm down. Ginny has had eyes for Dean for awhile now. What do you think is going to happen, she is only in third year? She says trying to calm him, but i doubt it will work

"I will do no such thing. If he even lays a hand on her I swear i will hex him straight to the hospital wing" Ron threatens before walking out

"I don't think that will end up well"

"Did you ask for help with your homework just so you can move closer to me?" She asks smiling

"Possibly"

She stood up shutting the door and the curtains. She then pushes me on the seat and climbs on top of me. Her lips crashed onto mine instantly as i grabbed her waist pulling her against me. She then starts giving light kisses down my neck. She began trailing her kisses along my jaw. I flipped her over taking control and move my kisses to her neck and began sucking. She leans her head back giving me more access and she wrapped her legs around my waist. This continues for a few minutes before she pushed me off and situated herself.

"Well it was good while it lasted" I tell her as she got up and opened the compartment door once again

"I just needed to get it out of my system" She says sitting back down, perfect timing too. Ron just walked back in.

"Hermione? What is that on your neck?" Ron asks pointing to the bruise just below her ear

I looked towards Hermione who is bright red. I obviously didn't think.

"Nothing" She says as casually

"So how is Ginny? Did Dean ask her out?" I asked him hoping to avoid any more talk on the subject

"No idea. But if he did, she most likely said yes. She just better not snog him while I'm around"

**1 hour later...**

Once the train made it to the platform we all got out to meet Mrs.Weasley. She immediately engulfs me with a hug.

"How are you dears? I'm so glad you'll be joining us"

"We are too" Hermione says positively

"Boys grab the bags and let's go!" Mrs.Weasley yells to the boys behind us

I wrapped my arms around Hermione's shoulders and we went straight to the burrow. I have a feeling this is going to be a great holiday.


	31. Part31

We all just got to the burrow and the boys were already off flying. Ginny was upstairs writing love letters to Dean no doubt, i decided to stay downstairs and talk to Mrs.Weasley.

"So Hermione why aren't you spending the holidays with you parents dear?" Mrs.Weasley asks me kindly

"I wanted to spend it with my friends this year" I actually wanted to spend it with just Harry

"Splendid. Well I am going to start dinner. Do you mind helping me today?" She asks me

"Of course not" I instantly accepted, we had lots of food to make since she has so many mouths to feed.

"So dear I heard about you and Harry at the yule ball. You two looked wonderful in the prophet. Are you two together?" She asks as I started chopping the vegetables

"No. Harry and I went to the ball as friends, and the papers are all rumors" I started to feel my heart beating faster, i didn't know if I should tell her the truth.

"You don't need to lie. I see the way you to look at each other. That's love isn't it, you two are in love" She says excitedly

"No...we are just..." I tried to reason with her

"Dear I have 7 children, i can tell when I'm getting lied to" She says not even letting me finish

"Don't tell anyone please. We have been keeping it a secret since the first task and Ron is jealous because he fancies me...so we just don't want people knowing" I explained turning around and facing her

"I understand. But if you two really love each other you shouldn't be ashamed of your reletionship" She tells me as I turned back around

"I am not ashamed. Harry and I decided to tell everyone after the break since we didn't want to disturb the holidays...but forget about me. Have you talked to Ginny lately? I'm pretty sure she is dating Dean" I told her trying to change the topic

I don't know how Ginny will feel about me telling her mum about her relationship.

"That's great...well Hermione now we just have to put the roast in the oven and it should be ready in a few hours" Mrs.Weasley says happily

"I'm going to go find the boys" I started to walk out but she stopped me

"Don't hide your love away" I heard her say as i grabbed my coat and hat and walked outside

I looked up to see Ron, Harry, Fred, and George riding around on their brooms. It looked like fun, but i am afraid of heights. Harry asked me to come with him before, but i was too sacred.

"Mione!" Harry yells flying down in front of me

"Do you want to get on with me?" He asks

"Harry you know I am afraid of heights"

"I will be with you the whole time. All you need is to hold on to me" He grabs my hand softly giving me that famous Harry Potter smile, i can never resist that.

"Okay. Just don't crash or let me fall" I finally gave in to his pleading. I took my place right in front of him

He grabs tightly onto my waist and began flying above the ground. I closed my eyes not wanting to look down.

"Mione. Open your eyes" I opened my eyes to see all the boys surrounding us

"How did you get her on broom? She hates flying" Ron asks Harry

"Not unless Harry is with her" Fred teases

Harry just flies away from them, ignoring their teasing and began moving through the white forests. Suddenly he dived down towards the ground, I held on to the broom as tightly as I could not wanting to fall off. Moving back away from the ground, i noticed how far we were from the burrow.

"Harry where are we going?" I asked him

"You'll see" Harry answers eventually flying to this open space

I looked around to see a small frozen pond with beautiful trees covered with snow.

"It's beautiful" I express

"I know. I thought this was a perfect place where we could sneak away from everyone. Nobody knows about this place"

I got off the broom and held my arms to my chest. It's rather cold outside, but it was still very romantic.

"I love it Harry, no matter how cold it is" I told him pulling him into a hug

"Are you cold?" He asks holding me tighter, i nodded my head against his chest taking in his warmth

"Then I won't let you go"

We stayed like that before attempting to skate on the pond. I fell a few times and so did Harry, but it was really fun. We said that before the holidays ended we're going to learn how to skate. I tried spinning on the ice but ended up falling on my side.

"Hermione are you okay!" Harry kneels down next to me

"Yeah. My side is just bruised a bit"

"This place might not be the best place to sneak off to" He says finally realizing, he lifts me up and helps me stand

"It's lovely but how can we stay here all day. We will surely be cold" I told him fixing my hat

"I was thinking we wouldn't stay long. Anything else can be done in the privacy of your bedroom, since you have your own" I instantly pulled him to my lips

Our cold lips began heating up as they collided together. We wrapped our arms around each other taking in the heat from our bodies. We slowly separated letting the kiss linger.

"Hey come dance with me" He says pulling me farther on the ice.

"Harry there is no music playing"

"We don't need it" He says taking one hand in mine as the other went around my waist

Slowly we begin to sway on the ice. There is no music, but as Harry said, we didn't need it. Slowly he spuns me on the ice making sure i didn't fall. I placed my head on his chest never wanting to leave his side. Most people wouldn't expect Harry to be so romantic and spontaneous, but i loved it. He could always surprise me.

I looked at him for a second before leaning up to kiss him. Slowly his lips collide once again. Our lips moved together as the snow fell around us. I never wanted to stop kissing him, but i know dinner will be starting soon and everyone will be wondering where we went.

"Harry we should head back. They will be wondering where we are" I said separating from him, i could see the sad expression written in his face.

"You're right...accio broom!" Harry shouts as his broom flies in his hands **(pretend it's not illegal right now)**

We both got back on and flew back over to the house. When we walked inside everyone was sitting around the fireplace drinking some hot chocolate.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asks us

"Just flying around" I looked towards Harry who gave me a quick wink and took a seat next to me on the couch.


	32. Part32

**Later that night...**

After having dinner Harry and I went off to my room for some quality time together, everyone else went straight to bed. Whenever I came here they made a special room just for me.

"Are you okay? You were quiet at dinner" Harry asks walking up to my room

"Yeah. I guess i just wanted to spend some time with you...alone" I admitted as we walked in and took a seat on the bed.

"Harry i want to tell everyone tomorrow morning. I don't care what they say. Mrs.Weasley told me we shouldn't hide our love away, and I don't want to hide anymore"

"Okay" He says simply

"Great now we can actually do what i wanted to do up here" I whispered, he looks at me for a sceond realizing why i actually wanted him up here tonight

"Here? Tonight?"

"Yeah. We haven't done...that since the evening in the jacuzzi. I thought we could take the advantage of being alone and me having my own room" I said before leaning into his lips

I grabbed the side of his neck pulling him on top of me. Slowly and passionately our lips moved together and he slid his jacket off. I wrapped my arms around his neck not leaving any space between us. I felt his tongue move between my lips and his hand on my stomach. He looked at me for a second before he moves his hand up the front of my shirt and to my breast.

"Mmmm...Harry"

He squeezed my breast and started kissing the side of my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he was between my thighs. I moved out from under him leaving him disappointed, but quickly his mood changed as I lifted my shirt over my head. He eagerly does the same before pinning me down on the bed kissing me once again.

Harry's pov

I moved my hand all the way down until i reached the front of her pants. Slowly i pulled them down and planted small kisses along her legs. I threw her pants across the room prompting her laughter, i pulled mine off as well eventually pulling us both under the covers.

Slowly i moved my hand to her back just over her bra.

"Can I?" She hesitates for a moment before nodding nervously

She sat up and reached behind her easily unhooking her bra and tossed it to the other side of the room. I can't stop looking at her gorgeous body before me, i wasted no more time and crashed my lips onto hers. I pulled down her knickers taking in her whole body. She looked up at me with embarrassment flushing over her face.

"You are so beautiful mione. I love you so much" I whispered in her ear before she moves her hand down to pull off my boxers

She placed a protection spell on herself before our bodies moved together in sync. I kissed every inch of her body making her moan every time. The blanket covered what happened that night. Afterwords we fell asleep wrapped in each others arms knowing the passion and love we had that night.

The next morning...

Hermione's pov

I started to open my eyes only to see the handsome boy laying next to me. I love when he made me feel like this, i felt all giddy inside just thinking about every moment. It was so hot and romantic. I moved my hand across his cheek stroking it softly, just then I realized it's Christmas eve. I know i shouldn't wake him up but i really wanted to.

"Harry wake up it Christmas eve" I whispered in his ear, but he showed no movement

"Harry breakfast soon. I know how much you enjoy Mrs.Weasleys cooking" I whispered once again but still that doesn't wake him,

I usually didn't have this much trouble waking him up, but then i realized we are both still naked.

"Harry I'm still naked. Do you want to take a shower with me?" His eyes instantly open and he pulled me to his lips

"Morning" He responds

"Stay here with me forever" I ask him

"Hermione i want to stay with you but Ron will be awake soon. He can't find me out of bed...I wish i could hold you and kiss you every second of the day...but I can't. Not until people know about us. Today is the day you know" He whispers pulling me into a hug

"Harry everytime we sleep together you make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. I can't wait till you can stay here with me" I whispered to him kissing his bare chest

"You are amazing Hermione. You are the most beautiful girl to me and when we tell people, i will always lay next to you"

"I will see you downstairs for breakfast. Okay?" I gave him one last kiss before he slips out of the blanket

I watched him change back to his clothes before walking out of the room. I still laid there staring at my ceiling covered in the blankets. Quickly i took a shower and changed for the day. I then walked downstairs to see most of them have already started eating.

"Hey Hermione" Ginny says smilling

I took a seat right next to her and she began telling me about this dream she had last night. Just then Harry and Ron walked in and took a seat across from us. I looked towards Harry and he and Ron were apparently laughing at something.

"Did you guys here that squealing and the moaning last night? I think we have wolf or something outside" Mrs.Weasley says looking towards me then at Harry

Both our cheeks turn instantly red. I forgot to place a silencing spell on my room last night. We were just so caught up in the moment, how could I be so stupid?

"Yeah. It was weird" George and Fred say at the same time

I looked towards Harry and I can tell he wanted to laugh. Just then Mr.Weasely walks in with a huge box.

"This just arrived for Harry" He says dropping the book on the counter causing me to jump at the sound

"What you got Harry?" Ron asks stuffing his face with pancakes

"Nothing. Just something Sirius sent me I guess" Harry says

I looked towards him and i could tell he was lying. But i would just have to ask him about it later.

"So does anyone have anything to share? You know about school or life" Mrs.Weasley asks looking at me

I realized she wants me to admit we are dating. I looked towards Harry and he nods. I might as well get this over with.

"I have something to say" I said loudly looking down at my food, everyone stops eating and looks towards me

"Harry and I are dating" I said quickly

I looked around to see the happy expressions written on their faces. All except Ron who seems to be be mad, I had a feeling he would be upset.


	33. Part33

"How long have you two been dating?" Ginny asks excitedly

"Nearly 5 months. We started dating right after the first task" I tell her

"Here you go" Fred says to George handing him money

"You were betting on us?" Harry asked shocked

"Yep. We thought you to had something going on since you fell asleep together in the common room. I knew you two would date eventually" George says in a accomplished tone

"Ron say something" I tell him, He just looks at me with anger and walks out of the dining room

"Maybe I should go talk to him. I don't want him being upset" Harry says following him

"He will be fine dear. He is probably just mad that you didn't tell him sooner" Mrs.Weasley says sincerely, noticing my face

Harry's pov

Knock knock

"Ron can we talk?" I ask him through the door

I slowly walked in to see his eating some of his candy and I took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Are you mad?" I ask him

"Hell yeah! I can't believe you guys kept it a secret until now! I am your best friend and none of you said a bloody thing about it! You don't even deserve her...there are so many other guys that she could have! You two have been dating since the first task and you were dating at the yule ball. When i heard someone asked Hermione, i thought it would be some loser not you. You don't belong together, she belongs with..."

"With you!" I yell back

He looks at me stunned. He thought he was so clever hiding his feelings for her, I always knew he fancied Hermione.

"You don't know what your talking about" He says clentching his fists, i take a step back away from him hoping he won't hit me.

"I have known about your feelings all year. I just didn't do anything"

"I don't fancy her!" He yells, but i could easily tell he was lying

"All you have done this hear is get pissed whenever I was with her, you were jealous weren't you? You're mad that she sees me as a boyfriend rather than her best friend. You are just her friend and she will never see you as anything else...you didn't even notice she was a girl until this year. Sorry mate but I can't fix your broken heart. I love her and she loves me and there is nothing you can do about it! So you need to get over this crush because you won't keep me away from her" I yelled before walking out

I walked back down to the kitchen to hear everyone whispering quietly. Once they saw me they all looked at me in shock. They all just heard what I said about Hermione.

"Love? You two are in love?" Ginny questions

"Yeah...we said I love you at the yule ball" I tell them

"So it was you two last night? You know the moaning and squealing? You two were..." Fred asks starting to laugh

"No!" Both Hermione and I say interuppting him

"Deny it all you want but we know it happened. Maybe next time you shouldn't forget to place a silencing spell on your room" George says to Hermione

I looked to Hermione and she gives me a loving look. I know Ron will probably hate us fir awhile but right now I didn't care. Everything i said to Ron was absolutely true. Ron will not keep me from her, i love her far too much. We spent the rest of the morning telling them all about our relationship. Soon Ginny and Hermione walked up to her room to talk about me no doubt.

**Awhile later...**

Hermione's pov

"Tell me everything about you and Harry" Ginny says

We are sitting in my room gossiping about my relationship. She wants to know practically everything.

"He is so sweet and romantic. Right before the first task i went to visit him in the champions tent and before i left, he said he needed his good luck charm. So he asked me to kiss him, and i did...ever since we have been together" I felt my cheeks turning red just remembering back to that memory

"Aww. That's so sweet. Have you two you know..." Ginny asks elbowing my side

"Ginny that is between Harry and I. Possibly that moaning was coming from my room but i am not going into details. That's private" I tell her blushing slightly

"Fine. Keep that part private. I am so happy for you guys. Ron is just jealous, which makes sense since he has been crushing on you all year"

"Yeah...So tell me about you and Dean. Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah. We have been writting letters back and forth all through the holidays. He always gives me these sweet compliments and we always talk about how we can't wait to see each other. I really like him. I'm only is third year so our relationship is as innocent as it should be. We are still so young" I can see her blushing as well as she went on about Dean.

I am so happy she found someone she likes and who also likes her. It was also nice having someone to talk about this with. Since our relationship was a secret i had no one to talk to about all this dating stuff.

"I'm happy for you. Now I have to meet Harry. We are going to go our secret spot" I stood up and headed to the door

"Is that the place where you two went yesterday on his broom?"

"Yep" I told her getting up and heading outside

I grabbed my hat and jacket and went out the door. Harry was already waiting for me with his broom in hand.

"Hey Mione" He says giving me a quick kiss on the lips

"I am so glad we can do that in public now" He says smiling brightly

"So am I"

He got on his broom and I sat right behind him grabbing his waist. We flew over to the woods once again and went to that pond. When we landed Harry grabbed my hand and took me to a near by bench.

"I wanted to give you one of your presents now. I thought i could do this in private rather than in front of Ron tomorrow" He pulls out a long velvet box out of his pocket and hands it to me.

I opened it to see a beautiful gold necklace with the medium size pink heart as the pendent.

"Harry...it's so beautiful. Thank you" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek

"The cashier said it was made for the person you love. I love you Hermione Granger, more than anything. You are my heart and i wanted to give you something so you would never forget" He says taking the necklace out of the box, I turned around so he can put it on me.

"I love you so much Harry Potter. You are my heart as well"

"I love you too" He pulls me to his lips and I wrapped my arms around him.

The snow began to fall down over us creating the perfect setting. I knew that no matter what happened we will always have each other. After awhile we began skating once again, this time not falling as much. But then again whenever i did, he was always there to catch me.


	34. Part34

**Christmas morning...**

Hermione's pov

Ring ring ring

My alarm went off this morning and i rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. I looked over at the time and it was still really early. Nobody actually got up till around 8. I would've slept in but I'm waiting for Harry, he said he would sneak into my room for part of the morning.

I decided to hop in the shower before he came, if only he was here to join me. I undressed and stepped in turning on the hot water. It felt so good against my body...just like Harry. I always seem to think about him while showering, sometimes i just couldn't help myself. As i washed my body i heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello?" I looked behind the shower curtain to see Harry

"Hey i heard the shower going and i was wondering if i could join you...if that's okay?" He says awkwardly

I can't help not laughing at his awkwardness, he is so shy sometimes. Even after all the times we have see each other naked.

"I was so hoping you would"

He quickly strips out of his clothing and jumps in the shower with me

"Happy Christmas" He says kissing me as he pins me against the wall

"Happy Christmas to you too"

I suddenly felt his hands move down along my back all the way to my arse.

"Harry!" I squeal, he grabs my legs and lifts me up so I'm around his waist.

He starts kissing me on the neck as I'm pressed to the shower wall. He then let me down and grabs a loofah. He slowly began washing my body paying extra attention to my breasts, they were always his favorite.

He then turned me around and started washing my back. I felt his kisses move along my back as he moves the loofah to my chest, i leaned back onto him trying to suppress my moaning. He just made me feel so good, i wanted to make him feel good too.

"You're so perfect Hermione. I will tell you everyday" I hear him whisper

After he finishes washing me, i turned around and grabbed the loofah from his hands. It was my turn now, i held the loofah and began moving it along his abs. He wasn't buff or anything, but you could see the slight abs along his stomach. I eventually moved it farther and farther down till i got to his member.

Still in the bathroom, i heard a knock on the door. I looked at Harry to see a confused look on his face.

"Who could that be?" He asks me

"I don't know"

"Hermione. I was just wondering if you were awake i needed to borrow..." I heard Ginny say as she walks into bathroom, quickly she peeks behind the curtain

"Ginny No!" I yell, she quickly turns around realizing what she saw. I moved to block Harry

"Sorry! I just had to borrow your shampoo. I will just go" She says laughing, she quickly walks out and shuts the door

"Well that was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me"

"It could have been worse. She won't tell anyone" Harry says as he begins to kiss my neck

He started moving his kisses in between my breasts and eventually he kneeled down to kiss my stomach. I couldn't help but whimper as he got lower and lower. I threw my head back taking in the sensations as he kissed all the way down there. Before i could finish he stood back up and moves his arms around my waist.

Soon he grabs my thighs and lifts me into his arms once again. Moving against the shower wall, he slowly moved inside of me. Knowing i never placed a silencing charm on the bathroom, i bite my lip to avoid screaming. As we moved faster i could feel myself getting closer...and closer.

"Harry! I'm...about to..."

This continues for a few more minutes until finally with one last thrust we both came. He then pulls out and starts kissing my neck again.

After we finished pleasing each other, we both walked out of the bathroom and began changing for the day. Once we were finished he placed his arm around me and i laid against his chest

"We should do that more often" I tell him

"I agree" He says giving me a kiss on my temple

"So how did it go with Ron last night?" I asked him

"He didn't even acknowledge my existence. He seems really mad. I don't know what to do? I was hoping he would get over it by now but i think he really liked you"

"I'm sorry Harry" I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter hoping to comfort him

"Let's talk about something else. Do you want your other present now?"

"Yes!" I pretty much scream with excitment as Harry goes to the side of my bed and pulls out the package that came yesterday.

"Happy Christmas Hermione" He hands it to me, I quickly rip the paper open to see a giant book

"A vintage copy of Hogwarts: A History! I wanted this so badly...thank you" I pulled him in for a tight hug

"I'm glad you like it"

"Now i got you this" I placed my book down and walked over to my trunk to pull out a picture frame

"It's an enchanted picture frame. It has loads of photos of us, you, Sirius, your parents, everything...it changes the photo every minute to show a different one. I thought you would like it"

"Mione...it's perfect" I knew i picked the right one

"I'm glad you like it" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"I love it...but not as much as i love you" He leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips could touch we heard something at the door

"Aww. You two are so cute. I'm sorry about this morning but i did knock. You two were just to busy to hear it" Ginny gushes

"Ginny do you need something else because you already interrupted us enough for the day?" Harry asks laughing a bit at Ginny's reaction

"Yeah. Everyone is waiting downstairs. It's time to open presents"

"We will be right down" I tell her

I give Harry one last kiss before we walked downstairs to see everyone around the tree waiting to open there presents.

I got a sweater from Mrs.Weasley, some candy and pumpkin pastries from Ron and Ginny, and a love potion from the twins...not that I needed it. Christmas was great but Ron still wasn't talking to either one of us.

"What can i do with a love potion? I'm already in love" I tell the twins as i look towards Harry

"What if one day in the future you change your mind and date someone better. This will make sure you two will always love each other" George explains

"Wow. Thanks. I'm glad you two have so much hope for our relationship" Harry says rolling his eyes, i tossed it towards with my other presents

"So Hermione what did Harry get you?" Mrs.Weasley asks me

"He gave me a pink diamond heart necklace" I held it out showing them

"It's so beautiful" Ginny says in awe

"Harry how much did you spend on that thing? Is it real?" Fred asks surprised

I look towards Harry and he is just smiling. I have a feeling this necklace cost a lot of money.

"Don't worry about the money. It was worth every knut"

"Well how many knuts is that?" George asks Harry

"It doesn't matter" He says laughing

He grabbed my hand and walks outside to the front porch. He points up and I see a mistletoe growing above us. He grabs my chin and connects our lips. The holidays have been great. I'm so glad i got to spend them with my boyfriend.


	35. Part35

**After the holidays...**

Hermione's pov

The holidays were over and it was time to go back to school. Harry and I have finally announced our relationship and everyone was happy for us except for Ron. Although he seems to be warming up to the idea of us, he said hello to me this morning. I even got to share a kiss with Harry at midnight on New Years, it was perfect.

I'm glad to be back, but that means the final task is only a few weeks away and Harry and I have lots of stuff to cover.

Harry and I got on the train and we sat in our own compartment. In assuming Ron didn't want to sit with us and Ginny is with Dean. I shut the door and curtains giving Harry and I some privacy. He sat down and I laid my head on his lap.

"So do you think Ginny told everyone about us already?" I ask

"Probably. I don't care what any of them say. You are mine and I'm not afraid to show everyone" He says, i lifted my head off him and took a seat on his lap

I started to restituate and move around on his lap trying to find a comfortable place. I heard him groan and then moan as i moved. I looked at him confused but then i realized what i did, me moving on his crotch might not be the best idea.

"Sorry Harry" I apologized staying put where i am

"It's fine. There is nothing wrong. It just started giving me some ideas" He says rather seductively

I gave him a quick kiss but soon it started to escalate. I placed my legs further around his waist as he wraps his arms around me. He began moving his kisses down my neck sliding my shirt off my shoulder leaving little kisses on it. I pushed my head back allowing him more access, just as i feel his hand move up my bare back under my shirt.

Knock knock

"Hermione...I think someone is trying to get in" Harry says stopping

"Then how about I fix that" I tell him pulling out my wand, quickly locking the door

Once the door is locked i kissed him with more force. He pushed his tongue in between my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand moved over my bra clasp quickly unhooking it. I stopped kissing him and I pulled my bra out of my shirt and placed into next to him.

"Now I hope you will let me keep it" He whispers before kissing me again

"You bet"

I suddenly feel his kisses move to my neck. I tried not to moan as i felt his teeth lightly knick my neck. He started running his hand up my stomach and up to my breast. I gasped , but something soon interrupted us.

I heard the compartment door open. Harry seems to not care as his kissing intensifies.

"Told you so. They are snogging as we speak I mean look how they are sitting and his hand is up her shirt. They are so in love i mean what do you think would have happened if we didn't walk in" Ginny says causing Harry and I to separate

"I was kinda wondering the same thing...How did you even get in?" Harry asks in a irritable tone

"Oh Harry, I can easily preform a spell to unlock a door...I was just telling them about you two and they had questions"

"What did you tell them Ginny?" I asked as Harry wraps his arms tighter around waist

"I told them all about your guys secret relationship and that you two have been dating for 5 months. Also the presents you got each other. Don't worry I left out the part about the shower...oh Hermione tell them about your first kiss!" Ginny says eagerly

"Oooh! I really want to hear that story. Hermione is that a bruise on your neck I see. You two really are an item" Lavender asks shockingly

"We can discuss this later. Can you guys please go. I want to spend time alone with Harry...finishing what we were doing" I tell them trying not to be too embarrassed

"Oh Hermione why don't we take you back to our compartment and you can tell all about Harry. Merlin knows every girl wants to know what he is like in private" Lavender says looking between us

I looked around them to see more girls were beginning to look into the compartment. There shocked faces prompt Harry to finally lose it.

"Ok out!" Harry says signaling them out, finally tired of them.

They all walked out shutting the compartment door behind them.

"Well now it's really out there. Do you regret that we told everyone?" He asks me

"No. I want everyone to know how much I love you" I gave him a quick kiss before snuggling up on his shoulder. We didn't even get to finish with what we were doing.

**Hogwarts...**

I quickly unpacked my stuff then headed down to dinner. I walked in to see Harry sitting next to Ginny Lavender, and Paravti.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I ask both of them

"Harry just got done telling us all about your first date" I looked at him shocked for a moment, no one is supposed to know about the room of requirement.

"A picnic in Hogsmeade! How sweet!" Parvati squeals

I started to calm down a bit after realizing Harry gave them a fake story. I took seat next to them and I grabbed Harry's hand under the table. I looked at him for a second before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked around noticing the looks we're getting.

"Harry we're public now...meaning I can kiss you in public. I probably won't as much, but we will always have where our first date really was" I whispered in his ear

"Good. Now how about we head out for a walk? I really need to clear my head. All anyone has been asking me is how long we have been dating and if we actually slept together on the train" He suggested

"Of course" I said grabbing his hand and walking out of the great hall

I looked around to see all the jealous stares i was getting. I don't care they should be jealous of me. I liked for once not being secretive about my relationship with Harry, we can finally be a real couple. People think I love him for the fame...but that never was an issue for me. I have always loved him and I think he has always loved me as well.


	36. Part36

Hermione's pov

Harry and I decided to go on a walk just to clear our heads. As we're walking through the woods I noticed something isn't right with Harry.

"Darling? What are you thinking about?" I asked him pulling on his hand

"I just had this weird dream last night...it has been the same dream for awhile now" He explains

"Why didn't you tell me you were having weird dreams? I thought the nightmares stopped"

"I didn't want to worry you" He says, I grabbed his hand and took him to this nearby tree that had fallen down.

"Tell me about it?" I asked taking a seat on the tree next to him

"I'm walking into this house and when I walked up the stairs I see him...but he isn't himself, he is some sort of animal. He isn't alone either...Peter Pettigrew is also with him"

"What is happening in the dream?" I ask hoping he will tell me more

"They are just talking about coming back and they aren't alone, there is also another person talking but I have no idea who he is. It feels like this is really happening, they don't feel like dreams. What if there visions? Could he be trying to tell me something?" He asked me

"Harry you should really go talk to Dumbledore if you are having those type of dreams. They could mean something important. You need to tell him because I don't know how to help you"

"I will I promise. For now I just want to be alone with you for awhile before I have to be questioned in the common room about our relationship" He stands up and grabs my hand

It was a bit chilly outside due to the fact that winter was ending, and it was nearing on spring. I felt my arms starting to shiver despite me wearing my school robes and a jumper, which are not that warm. Harry seemed to notice because he suddenly pulls me in for a tight hug. Instantly I wrapped my arms around him taking in his warmth.

"I love you Harry" I whispered into the crook of his neck

"I love you too mione" He let me go and placed his hand in mine, then we kept walking

I felt so alive right now that I could literally do anything. I grabbed Harry's chin and brought him to my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. He pins me to a nearby tree and began kiss me intensely.

After awhile we continued our trip through the woods as the darkness and fog soon began to surround us, Harry looks so calm. Just then I had an idea. Why not have a little bit of fun?

"Tag!" I yelled tagging Harry and running away

"Mione. I'm going get you!" Harry yells chasing after me laughing

Quickly I dodged the tree roots and began jumping past the rocks, it was hard to see because of the darkness outside. So I hide behind one of the trees and looked around trying to find him. Once there was no sight of him I quickly ran once again but ended up tripping over something, i must have lost my footing.

"Ouch!" I held my head and I quickly look over at what i tripped over

I should know better then to watch my footing in the dark. At least there was no broken glass on the ground, but my head did hit something. I stood up and grabbed my wand out of my pocket.

"Lumos" I whispered to myself as my wand lit, i looked in front of me to see something I never expected

"Ahh!" I yelled in fear

It's Barty Crouch laying on the ground. He seems dead or petrified. He wasn't moving. Why would he be here? Where is Harry?

"Harry!" I yelled out trying to back away from the body, I leaned against a tree waiting for him.

"Mione. Are you okay?" Harry asks running over to me, but then he sees Mr.Crouch laying on the ground.

"Are you okay!?" He asks pulling me in for a tight hug

"It's Mr. Crouch...what happened to him? He seems dead or something" I tried telling him, but I couldn't seem to move

I felt my head starting to throb as I placed my hand on my head, I saw blood. I must have landed on the ground rather hard.

"Harry my head...It's hurt. I fell" I tell him as i felt myself beginning to fall

"Come on. We need to tell professor Dumbledore immediently!" Harry says grabbing my waist as we quickly made our way back to Hogwarts

Harry's pov

After telling everything to Headmaster Dumbledore, Hermione and I were sent to Madame Pomfrey to make sure she was okay when she tripped. She bumped her head pretty hard.

"Please take a seat here and i will be back" Pomfrey says to Hermione

I took a seat next to her and i could see her beginning to shake.

"I never seen something like that Harry. He looked dead" Hermione says trembling

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, she finally started to calm down. Just then i heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Please move Potter. I need to fix her head" I quickly got off the bed and allowed Madame Pomfrey to heal her

I watched Pomfrey preform a healing spell on Hermione and gave her a sleeping draught for later, just in case she got any nightmares, then she patches her head up.

"You should be good to go. Come back if your headache does not fix itself. Remember to take that sleeping potion, it should help."

We thanked her and I grabbed Hermione's hand and walked her back to the common room. We walked in to see all the gryffindors surround us trying to find out what happened. Apparently news tends to spread quickly around here. I could tell Hermione just wanted to be left alone, and having people ask her over and over again about what happened isn't helping.

"Hey please leave us alone right now. She needs to rest" I tell them as i led Hermione to the couch

"Harry go talk to Headmaster Dumbledore. I know you're wondering what's going on. I will be fine"

"Are you sure?...I mean what if you feel dizzy again? You can always stay in my bed for tonight" I suggested

"Maybe. If i can't sleep then I will. Go talk to Dumbledore before curfew ends" She tells me

"Alright. Ginny can you watch her? Make sure she rests please" I asked Ginny who immediately takes a seat next to Hermione

I gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the common room.


	37. Part37

I left Hermione to go talk to professor Dumbledore before curfew. I'm sure he won't mind if I swing by, i just needed to ask him about Mr.Crouch.

I walked up to his office in the hopes that he will be there. I looked around and noticed his pensive was glowing? I have never seen it glow before, there must be a memory inside. I walked over and i knew i shouldn't look but my temptation got the better of me. I slightly placed my head in and the water sucked me into the memory.

I looked around to see I was in the middle of some sort of trial...but i don't know whose. I was standing next to professor Dumbledore and I also noticed Rita Skeeter along with professor Moody in the stands.

"Sir?" I asked Dumbledore, but he couldn't hear me

"This prisoner has names of those he believes to be death eaters. If you fail to say any that are true, you shall be sent back to Azkaban" Crouch says hitting his gavel

As the prisoner began listing names, i seemed not to recognize any of them. Then one in particular took my notice.

"Severus Snape" The prisoner says nervously

Instantly Dumbledore stood and defended him. Apparently Snape used a death eater, but then he became a spy for the light side. I always had some sort of feeling about Snape.

"Barty crouch...Jr!" The prisoner says finally, sounding rather happy

I heard the mumurs that begin to fill the hall causing Barty Crouch Senior to hit his gavel, i looked around to see a man stand up. Just then the man, who I assumed to be Barty Crouch Jr began running through the stands. It was then that Moody stood a fired some spell at him, he immediately fell. I could see the look of shock from Barry Crouch Sr, and the look of disappointment on the Headmaster's face as they all took him away.

Suddenly I got thrown out of the pensive landing on the ground. What just happened?

"Surprised to see you Harry. You know curiosity is not necessarily a skill one should have. What are you doing in here?" Dumbledore asks standing next to his pensive

"Sir. What happened to Barty Crouch Jr?"

"He was sent straight to Azkaban. His father was shocked and very disappointed...now why do you ask Harry?" He says taking a seat at his desk

"I have been having dreams sir...and not ones I should be having" I took a seat across from him

"Like what?" He asks

"About Voldemort sir...and wormtail. It's just the same dream everytime. I walk into this house to see him talking to wormtail along Barty Crouch Jr. They are talking about returning. They don't feel like dreams, but visions of the future. I think Voldemort is planning to come back and he is trying to let me know. Do you think this is actually happening?" I asked nervously

He looks shocked at first but his expression soon softens to a worried look.

"You shouldn't think of these possibilities. It's best to get rid of such thoughts" He tells me

"How can I just stop thinking of this? I have a terrible feeling about this year"

Just then I saw him take his wand and place it to his head. Why would he be removing a memory? I eventually walked back to the common room once he dismissed me, he said he was going to think about everything I told him. Once in the common room I to see Hermione reading a book by the fire. She must be waiting for me.

"Harry is everything okay?" She asks placing the book down and coming over to me

"Yeah. Everything is fine"

"What did he say?" She asks me again

"He told me to not worry pretty much. I also looked in his pensive and saw a memory of his" I explain to her

"What memory was it" She asks me pulling me on the couch to explain it to her

"It was the trial of Barty Crouch Jr. Apparently he is a death eater...and also Snape used to be one as well. Barty crouch Jr is the man i saw in my dreams with Pettigrew" I tell her

"What does all this mean?"

"I don't know yet. Dumbledore said he was going to think about what this could all mean. Clearly that trial had something to do with the dreams I've been having, but i don't know why? Dumbledore seemed to know something but he didn't tell me anything" I explained to her

What could he possibly be keeping from me?

"I can sleep with you tonight if it will help get your mind off things" She suggests

"I think that can be arranged. I'm sure the guys won't mind, we will just have to do a silencing spell and a privacy spell" I whispered kissing her swiftly

"Well can I borrow a shirt of yours to wear? You know all my clothes or so boring. Plus I don't want to go up to my room and change" She asks giving me a pouting face

"You most definitely can. We have to sleep tonight, i want you to rest" I tell her having a feeling of what we might be tempted to do tonight

"Yes we do. Besides you have lots of studying to do for the next task. I won't have you not knowing the correct spells" She reminds me

"I will study better tomorrow knowing you will be right beside me tonight"

"Let's head up to your room, I'm sure the guys are all asleep so we will be able to come in without them noticing"

"Okay" I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to my room

I slowly opened my door and just my luck Seamus amd Dean are wide awake. This is just perfect.

"Well. It seems potter is bringing his girl to bed with him" Dean says teasingly

"Just don't say anything. Okay?" I asked them, we will both be in big trouble if we're caught sleeping together

"Okay. Only if you two promise not to keep us up all night" Seamus says laughing

I just ignored what they say and I quickly grabbed one of my quidditch jerseys. Hermione already took her place on my bed. I sat on my bed and placed a silencing spell around us so we couldn't be heard. Then Hermione placed a privacy spell that allowed the curtains to come around my bed.

"You're brilliant you know that"

She quickly stripped to her underwear and I handed her my jersey. So she could put it on.

After changing into a shirt and my boxers i laid underneath the blanket. I moved over making sure Hermione could have enough room. She laid next to me and placed her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and we cuddled together until we both promptly fell asleep.


	38. Part38

**A couple weeks later...**

The third task was about to start and I heard the sounds of applause as I walked to the middle of the arena along with the other champions.

"Mr.Diggory and Mr.Potter will be the first to enter the maze...followed by Mr.Krum and Ms. Delecore. The first one to touch the cup will be your new champion" Dumbledore announces to the crowd

"If one chooses to leave and withdraw from the competion. You will send up red sparks, which will send you back here...champions gather round here" Dumbledore says, we all gathered around him.

"There is no creatures, but the maze will not only change itself but change you as well. Don't lose yourself in the maze. Now good luck all of you" He finally says before Cedric and I take our positions.

I looked around to see everyone in the audience giving me thumbs up. I looked at Hermione to see the worried expression on her face. I turned around and got ready to run once the cannon went off.

"Boom!" The canon went off loudly

I walked slowly into the maze not looking back. I heard the leaves close behind me so I see nothing but the fog surrounding me. Slowly I followed the paths with my wand at the side of me. Just then I heard screaming. I followed the sound to see Viktor, his eyes have changed he looked a different. I quickly ran a different direction to see Fleur being pulled under the maze. I grabbed her wand shooting red sparks for her. I felt this sudden blast of wind knock me blasting me away as she disappeared.

Just then I heard the sound of someone shouting. I turned around to see Viktor starting to shoot spells at me. I ducked down only to be nearly shot at by Cedric who is shooting back at Viktor.

"Cedric stop! He is bewitched" I stood up pushing Cedric away as we both ran from Viktor.

I looked ahead of me to see the cup. I looked towards Cedric and we clearly have the same idea. We both ran for the cup only to have a giant wind begin to follow us. As I stood before the cup, Cedric and I both jump for it but I felt myself get sucked into some vortex. I landed hard on the ground, and when I looked around i saw myself surrounded by graves.

I have been here before, I know I have. I looked around to see Tom Riddle's grave on the ground. It's finally happening. I had a bad feeling about this year. I knew something like this was going to happen. He came back.

"Cedric get back to the cup. Now!" I yelled at him, I felt my scar starting to burn

I fell to the ground only to see the green light flash causing both Cedric and I to fall. I looked over at Cedric but he isn't moving, what happened? Why isn't he moving?

"Cedric! No!"

I felt myself getting lifted into the air as I see wormtail walk towards me. He was carrying a large black pot. Once placing it down he walked over to me and began cutting my arm. He quickly placed my blood into the pot and ran.

"Ahh!" I felt my scar buring once again

Just then fire started shooting from the pot and a figure started to walk out. He began walking towards me shooting up his wand, I suddenly saw a bunch of death eaters surrounding him, Voldemort is back. I had trouble breathing he trapped me between this stone statue. He walked towards me and started talking about my mom. She was brave and sacrificed her life for me, she was an amazing person, and he just wanted to remind me of the mistake she made.

He finally set me free only demanding a fight. I couldn't possibly fight him.

"Take your wand" He yells

He started shouting spells at me. I fell to the ground as the pain began to fill my body.

"Your parents will be proud. Especially your filthy mudblood mother" He spits, no one can talk about ny mother like that

I grabbed my wand and started preform any spell I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. He was just too powerful.

"I will kill you Harry Potter and this time I will succeed" He says quietly standing above me as I laid on the ground

He walked away and I took my chance and ran off behind some random grave. I grabbed my wand tightly in my hand and walked towards him.

"Expelliarmus!" I yell to him

"Avada kedarva!"

Both our spells collided as they fought. I pushed harder as our wands began to connect. Something started to catch my eye, I looked around to see lights flashing around me. I could see the faces of people from my past telling me to let go and go back to the portkey. My parents are telling me to leave. I knew I had to, I wasn't ready to fight him.

"Come back to me Harry" Hermione said appearing next to me, but I knew that wasn't her, none of this was real

"Take me back to my father Harry" Cedric says to me in ghost form

Quickly I let go and ran back to the cup, only to disappear back to the center of the arena. I landed right on top of Cedric. I heard the sound of applause surrounding me as i feel myself being lifted off him. I wanted to scream and shout but I couldn't. The applause suddenly stopped and Moody takes me away. I could hear the sound of crying coming from the audience as he took me away. I needed to get back to Hermione, I needed to see her.

Moody took me into this room and started to question me. But I couldn't answer his questions. I just needed Hermione.

"What was he like...the dark lord?" Moody asks me darkly

His question caught me by surprise. I didn't expect him to ask me that. Why would he ask me that?

I heard gasping and i could see him starting stumble a bit.

"Were there more in the graveyard?" He asks me again this time facing away from me.

How does he know about the dark lord and about the graveyard? I haven't told him anything.

"I never said anything about a graveyard" I told him, it was the first thing I said since he took me here

Something wasn't right. Where are the teachers and the headmaster?

"Do you think anything would have happened if I haven't done anything? I told Cedric about the egg...I told Neville about the gillyweed...about Krum. Do you think anything would have happened if I didn't put your name in the goblet!" He yells

"It's been you the whole time" I looked at him and I could see him starting to change.

Just then the wall broke open. I saw Snape, Mcgonagall, and Dumbledore grab Moody and take him over to the other side of the wall. They walked over to open a chest to see the real Moody below. He was shackled like some animal.

"If that's not Moody...than who is that?" I asked them

I turned around to see the fake Moody begin to change into Barty Crouch Jr.

"You're the one I saw, in the pensive and in those dreams" I said to him

Before he could respond, I felt myself getting pulled away by Dumbledore.


	39. Part39

Hermione's pov

"It's a very sad day to lose one of our very own. Cedric Diggory died of the hands of a great evil...the dark lord has returned. I felt that you all should know the truth. He has returned and soon he will be back for what he didn't have the last time...I'm sure I don't need to tell you what or who he wants" Dumbledore announces, everyone suddenly turns and looked at Harry

I grabbed Harry's hand as i saw the tears nearly beginning to spill from his eyes. I wrapped my arm around his waist hoping to comfort him but nothing could. As Dumbledore began to talk about Cedric more, I felt myself beginning to tear up along with everyone else. He didn't deserve that. He was a good man and didn't deserve to die at the hands of Voldemort.

"Cedric Diggory did not die in vain. Please remember that about him. We will celebrate him for his honesty and his kindness till the very end"

I placed my head on Harry shoulder as we all began to mourn the death of Cedric. Harry kissed my temple and placed his arms around my shoulders. I looked over across the room to see Cho is tears, i felt awful. I know i never liked her much, but she lost her boyfriend, something that could've happened to me.

Harry's pov

"Harry will you be okay?" Hermione asks me

"I will be fine. I just wanted one year where nothing bad happens to me. I guess that won't happen for awhile" He jokes, I could see him smile falter

"I love you Harry and I promise one day everything will be okay. We will be able to live life without the constant worry of someone coming after you, please believe me. Now we should really get packing. The train will be here in a few hours" She says pulling me in for a quick hug

I returned her affections before heading up to my dorm to finish packing.

As i was sitting on my bed starting to pack, i heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see Professor Dumbledore walk in my room. Instantly I stood before him.

"I'm sorry for putting you in such danger this year Harry. It seems you're never not in some sort of danger. You warned me about the feelings you had, I should've realized what it truly meant. I'm sorry we were too late" He says sadly

"Sir...when mine and Voldemort's wands connected, something happened. I saw these flashes of light and then all these people began to surround me. Cedric even told me to take his body back. What does it mean? Am I crazy for seeing people who are no longer alive?" I tried to explain to him, but I didn't even know how to explain it.

"You saw your parents didn't you?" He asks, that sparked my attention.

I started to feel such happiness as i relived that moment. I felt so much happiness the moment I saw my parents. I know they weren't real but i wish they were.

"No spell can wake the dead Harry. I know you miss your parents, and I know you miss Mr. Diggory. Darkness will soon come...and we will have to prepare for it. For now you have your friends and most importantly your girlfriend Ms.Granger, who I assume you've had a relationship with for sometime now" He says, he probably knew about our relationship long before everyone else

"We have been seeing each other since the first task. We just decided to make it a public recently" I explained to him

"The type of connection you two have is something that needs to be there forever. With everything you will face in your life, having her with you will make things easier. You two need to watch out for each other and take care of each other. We never know what might happen tomorrow or the next day" He says wisely

After talking with him I walked outside to see everyone off. As the girls beauxboton academy and the boys from dumstrang began to leave, the sound of fireworks begin firing off. I walked over to this nearby wall only to have Hermione and Ron come next to me.

"We're never gonna have a normal year" Hermione says grabbing my hand

"You know. I'm okay with you two...you know being in love and stuff. It will just take time to get used to. I'm sorry for being such a bloke this year about it, i was mostly mad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me anything. I'm your guy's best friend, i would hope you guys would tell me stuff" Ron apologizes rather sincerely

"It's fine. We aren't mad, and we're sorry for keeping it a secret...really" I tell him giving him a pat on the shoulder

"Everything will change won't it?" Hermione asks me

"Everything always changes. But as long as I have you, i know everything will be okay" I gave her a quick kiss, but soon the kiss escalated as I felt her pull me closer

I heard the whistles and claps around me as Hermione tongue moved between my lips. I realized that this was not the place for her to kiss me like that. Hermione and I quickly separated and both started blushing once we realized everyone is staring at us.

"Please keep the snogging to a minimum around me. I may support you two, but I'm don't need to see that" Ron says disgusted

"Sorry Ron" Hermione says not sounding a bit sorry

I grabbed Hermione's hand and all three of us walked out of Hogwarts towards the train. Our fourth year has ended. It had been the best year so far despite the tragedy that occurred. I have a beautiful girlfriend and my best mate. Hopefully next year won't cause me too much pain. Voldemort is still out there, so there is no doubt i will have to go through the tribulations eventually.

"Don't forget to write you two. Especially you" Hermione says to both of us, more specifically to me

"I could never forget to write to you. Besides I am spending the final part of the summer with Ron, so maybe you can as well. I don't know how long I can go without seeing you, there's only so much of the weasleys i can handle"

"That would be brilliant. I wouldn't last long not seeing. I do have a trip to France with my family, so i will just come after i get back" She says excitedly

"I will definitely forget to write" Ron says causing us all to laugh

* * *

  
**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and commenting on my story, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. And I have great news! I will be posting a sequel to this story. So please keep watch for that in a few days.**

**Thank you ️  
**


End file.
